Le souffle d'une autre vie
by Aldbaran
Summary: Les Hauts Juges ont décidé. Leur sentence est tombée. Coincée dans un corps d'une époque révolue, elle devra œuvrer dans l'ombre pour le bien commun. Quitte à sacrifier son existence. De toutes manières, elle n'a pas eut le choix. (Excepté les OC, aucun personnage ne nous appartient. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling.)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Les cris, les hurlements et les bruits de la guerre n'étaient plus qu'un bourdonnement au loin, un murmure à peine audible. Le ciel était remplit d'étoiles. La fumée du feu, ravageant les beaux murs de l'école, s'élevait dans le ciel et n'était plus qu'un brouillard flou et sombre.

Le vent lui giflait le visage avec violence. Elle sombrait, tombait dans le vide, dans un silence et une noirceur totale, tous ses sens déconnectés. Elle n'entendait ni son prénom qu'on hurlait, ni le rire de son assassin qui la regardait s'écraser sur le sol du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle sombrait dans les ténèbres de la nuit, dans une inconscience qui ne lui permettait pas de voir une dernière fois le firmament s'embraser. Sens perdus, elle ne ressentit pas l'impact violent au moment où elle toucha le sol, elle n'entendit pas non plus le craquement sourd de sa colonne vertébrale, ni les mains qui se posèrent sur elle.

Dans son inconscient, elle sut qu'elle s'était plantée.  
Et dans son cas, la marche arrière n'était plus possible.

...

Elle voyait des chats partout, tous ressemblant étrangement à Pattenrond. Ils dormaient dans une joyeuse pagaille, les uns sur les autres et dans le salon, tout était calme. Puis les chats se réveillèrent et se mirent à miauler doucement. Hermione, paniquée à l'idée de se faire surprendre, essaya de les faire taire. Mais ses gesticulations ne firent qu'accentuer les cris des chats, devenus aiguës. La jeune fille se boucha les oreilles tellement le bruit était douloureux. Alors, les chats dans un concert de «miiiiiiaaaouuu» se transformèrent en assiettes et le salon se teinta de rose vif. La voix stridente et haut perchée d'Ombrage s'éleva derrière elle :

«Hum…hum…Potter. Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous faîtes dans mon bureau ? »

Hermione aperçu Harry et Ron en face d'elle, tous deux se tenant debout.

« Rien professeur. J'admire les fleurs ! dit Harry, un sourire mesquin peint sur le visage ce qui fit pouffer Ron.  
\- Vous ne voulez pas me dire la vérité n'est-ce pas Potter… »

Le visage d'Ombrage reflétait la colère et sous leurs yeux, elle se métamorphosa en Bellatrix Lestrange. Celle-ci pointa sa baguette sur Harry et Ron, et poursuivit :

«…et bien, je vais vous punir, sale menteur ! »

Elle ricana et lança un Avada Kedavra sur les garçons. Hermione se précipita sur les corps, éplorée en criant sur la folle qui la regardait d'un air gourmand, tel un chat devant une souris. Les cadavres qu'elle tenait dans ses bras se déformèrent affreusement. Hermione les lâcha dans un sursaut de peur et se recula précipitamment, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Deux autres Bellatrix remplacèrent ses amis, le visage tordu par un affreux sourire. Elles se tournèrent vers la jeune fille à genoux et de la même voix caverneuse vociférèrent:  
« C'est à ton tour sale sang-de-bourbe ! »

Hermione était tétanisée. Elle murmura un « non » étranglée, la gorge nouée. Elle voulait bouger, elle voulait s'enfuir mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Elle voyait avec horreur les trois monstres se rapprocher et dans un ultime élan de survie elle se mit à se trainer vers la porte. Les sensations commencèrent à revenir dans ses pieds et elle se mit debout chancelante. Elle s'élança vers la poignée qu'elle secoua avec violence. La porte céda sous ses assauts et elle se retrouva essoufflée dans un couloir sans fin aux murs recouverts de portes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang: des milliers de Mangemorts se dirigeaient droit sur elle, baguettes en main. Sans plus réfléchir, elle courut à travers le couloir, tentant d'éviter les sorts qui rebondissaient sur les murs. Les poumons en feu, elle désespérait de ne pas voir le bout, les portes se succédant identiques lui donnant l'impression de courir sur place. Elle sut qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps, les sorts s'enchainant à un rythme effrénés. Alors qu'elle allait abandonner, une grande porte en marbre se dressa en face d'elle. Elle se jeta sur elle et l'ouvrit avec fracas.

Elle fut éblouie par une vive lumière blanche puis lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle contemplait un ciel d'un bleu azur où défilaient paresseusement des nuages cotonneux. Ils filaient dans la même direction, emportés par le vent.

Elle était allongée dans une eau cristalline, son corps reposant sur un tapis d'herbe dont les brins qui dansaient dans les courants lui caressaient la peau. Elle se releva maladroitement, un peu sonnée, les cheveux balayés par le vent qui soufflait. Ils s'emmêlaient autour de son visage, fouettaient le haut de son dos et ses épaules. Elle était nue. Elle repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille en regardant le soleil qui se couchait éternellement derrière l'horizon. C'est dans cette direction que flottaient les nuages qui se paraient alors d'or, de lilas et d'améthyste.

Elle chassa une paillette scintillante et doré qui s'était posée sur sa joue, la faisant valser pour rejoindre ses sœurs en suspension dans l'air. Elle ne savait pas où elle était ni comment elle avait atterrit là même si elle sentait que ce qu'elle faisait avant de se retrouver les pieds dans de l'herbe sous-marine était très important. La pensée, le souvenir peut-être, se faisait moins prégnant comme s'il s'éloignait tranquillement d'elle, se détachant de son esprit et emportant avec lui les résidus d'une angoisse dont elle ne connaissait la cause. Elle aurait pu le rattraper, saisir le fil qui s'envolait mais elle le contemplait simplement s'effacer à travers un voile brumeux.

Une immensité sans égale s'offrait à son regard, la plaine noyé s'étendait indéfiniment, seulement perturbée par de doux valons, quelques arbres parfois qu'elle parvenait à peine à distinguer en plissant légèrement ses yeux.

Alors qu'elle se croyait seule dans cette plénitude, elle entendit cinq coups de marteau assourdis derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit à quelques mètres d'elle une imposante double-porte en marbre blanc. Ce qui l'a surpris ne fut pas le fait que la porte trônait là, tenue seulement par ses jambages, ni le fait que cette porte intacte semblait donner sur des ruines dont elle voyait les colonnades au-delà du chambranle Ce qui l'a surprenait était qu'elle connaissait cette porte. L'image était imprécise comme émanant d'un rêves qu'elle aurait fait, il y fort longtemps.

Hésitante, elle avança, ne troublant aucunement l'étendue scintillante. Les bruits de coups se faisaient plus distincts à mesure qu'elle approchait. Enfin elle se retrouva au pied de la porte dont la taille était véritablement titanesque, s'élevant jusqu'à toucher le ciel. Le vent était moins fort, sans doute contenu par le rempart de pierre.

Il n'y avait pas de poignets sur les battants, l'eau clapotait tendrement contre le marbre qui reflétait l'onde en arabesques lumineuses. Elle posa ses mains sur les vantaux et exerça une légère pression de la paume. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grondement, repoussant l'eau qui s'engouffrait en frissonnant dans la brèche.

La salle était vaste et ronde dont les murs inexistants étaient faits d'arcades qui s'alignaient régulières et pour certaines à moitié détruites. Elle pouvait encore voir la terre engloutie à travers les ouvertures aussi larges que la porte qui s'était refermée en un claquement sec qui la fit sursauter. Les clefs soutenaient des voûtes qui avaient dût exister mais dont il ne restait plus que les structures abimées. Sur le marbre de l'architecture se mouvait les halos de l'eau.

Des tribunes d'orateur carrés et hautes d'un mètre, en marbre blanc étaient disposées en hémicycle, y siégeait des hommes et des femmes, rabougris, ridés, la peau livide et les yeux laiteux, les cheveux et les barbes crayeuses et longues, vêtus de volutes blanche, épaisse qui s'enroulaient autour de leur corps desséché. Aux pieds de chacune des tribunes, un lutrin blanc était occupé par un autre vieillard. Des gradins bondés s'élevaient derrière les tribunes.

Elle s'avança timidement au centre, mue par une volonté qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de coiffer ses cheveux qui se gonflaient. Les personnes qui composaient l'assemblée ne semblaient pas lui prêter la moindre attention, ils discutaient et bavardaient dans des bruissements feutrés qui s'évanouissaient dans la brise. Elle s'agita, un peu confuse quand un raclement de chaise sur sa gauche la sauva de son malaise naissant.

Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit, ce blanc, ces individus, leur façon de regarder le monde à travers leurs yeux de cristal. Elle avait peur. La quiétude qui s'était emparé d'elle quand elle s'était réveillée l'avait quitté à l'instant où elle avait franchi le pas de la porte. Même le paysage désormais familier qu'elle pouvait encore admirer derrière les arcades ne la rassurait pas.

L'homme sur la tribune se leva et déclara d'une voix solennelle :

« Moi, Mumiah XII du nom, Premier juge de la Chambre des Reconversions, je déclare le procès numéros 85247413844846478291619421457941279571597526529557615959 ouvert ! »

Il frappa le pivot de trois coups sonores instaurant le silence dans les gradins. Quelques personnes se redressèrent soudain attentifs mais la plupart se désintéressaient de la scène.

Le petit vieillard du lutrin au pied de la tribune de Mumiah, se racla la gorge et déclara d'une voix nasillarde:

« Miss Hermione Jane Granger amie de Harry James Potter et de Ronald Bilius Weasley, fille de Henry Granger et de Jane Bell-Granger, née le 19 Septembre 1980 et morte le 2 Mai 1997 à l'âge de 17 ans d'une fracture de la colonne vertébrale, transperçant les poumons, empêchant la production de globules rouge, engendrant l'asphyxie du cerveau, provoquant l'arrêt immédiat du cœur et entrainant ainsi la mort du corps de Miss Granger. »

Hermione était devenue de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure que le vieil homme énonçait le préambule de ce qui semblait être son procès. Les souvenirs ressurgirent dans sa mémoire et elle se mit à trembler. Elle était morte ?

Mumiah XII du nom se pencha vers elle et lui demanda :

« Avez-vous des questions ou contestations à soumettre ?  
\- Heu…je…  
\- Parfais, coupa Mumiah XII du nom d'un ton impatient. Continuons ! »

Il tapa avec le marteau de manière théâtrale sur le pivot. Le petit vieux qui semblait être le greffier prit une profonde inspiration et débita à toute vitesse :

« La mort de Miss Granger cause la mort de Ronald Bilius Weasley et de Harry James Potter, favorisant l'ascension au pouvoir de Tom Elvis Jedusor surnommé Voldemort, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Vous-Savez-Qui, Le Mage Noir, Le Prince de Serpentard, Le Descendant de Salazar Serpentard, Maître, Sombre Seigneur. Miss Granger doit des dommages et intérêts au Monde Magique, s'élevant à une remise en fonction de son esprit. Elle devra donc intégrer le corps de Miss Kimberly Blust, née le 14 Février 1960 et morte le 19 Septembre 1975 d'une commotion cérébrale aiguë due à un homicide involontaire en la personne de Sirius Phineas Black et de James Charlus Potter. »

Mumiah XII du nom se pencha de nouveau par-dessus sa tribune et lui redemanda:

« Avez-vous des questions ou contestations à soumettre ?  
\- Heu…je…  
\- Parfais, coupa Mumiah XII du nom de plus en plus impatient. Continuons ! »

Et il frappa une nouvelle fois sur le pivot. Le petit vieux reprit une profonde inspiration et débita aussi rapidement que sa précédente tirade:

« Miss Granger a pour mission de trouver et de détruire les Horcruxes créés par Tom Elvis Jedusor. Elle ne devra en aucun cas intervenir dans le combat qui mettra fin à l'ascension au pouvoir de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Cette tâche incombe à Monsieur James Charlus Potter, Monsieur Remus John Lupin, Monsieur Sirius Phineas Black, Monsieur Peter Nikolas Pettigrow et Miss Lily Evans. La réussite de la chute de Tom Elvis Jedusor est fondée sur la compétence de Miss Granger à endommager son âme. »

Mumiah XII du nom, les sourcils froncés, regarda Hermione qui enregistrait difficilement les informations, ne voulant pas y croire tellement cela lui semblait fou.

« Sachez Miss que cette mission est de la plus haute importance et que tous ceci n'est pas un rêve mais bien la réalité. Il vous est, bien entendu, défendu d'en parler à quiconque. Il vous faudra travailler dans l'ombre et vous serez seule. Je ne vous cache pas que ce sera difficile mais le sort du Monde dépend de vos agissements. Tenez en compte, cela vaut bien tous les sacrifices.  
\- Mais…tenta Hermione, l'air perdu.  
\- Bonne chance et au plaisir de vous revoir Miss, l'interrompit une dernière fois Mumiah XII du nom».

Mumiah frappa une dernière fois sur le pivot et Hermione se sentie happée en arrière. Elle essaya de crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle entendit au loin une voix résonner:

« Moi, Elemiah XXVIII du nom, Premier juge de la Chambre des transitions, je déclare le procès numéros 85247413844846478291619421457941279571597526529557615960 ouvert ! »

Dans le brouillard opaque où elle était aspirée, une silhouette familière sembla se découper, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer son nom qu'elle fut emportée des une tourbillon de lumière blanche.

Elle disparaissait vers un autre temps où elle n'aurait même plus le droit d'être faible.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Prendre l'air

Hermione reprit peu à peu conscience. Elle entendait des bruits discrets autour d'elle, comme si on ne voulait pas la déranger. Une douleur lancinante au niveau de son crâne lui fit ouvrir les yeux, espérant que quelqu'un la soulage de son mal de tête.

La lumière l'aveugla momentanément, l'obligeant à plisser les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle découvrit une chambre verte anis. Les bruits provenaient de sa droite et en tournant la tête elle vit une infirmière qui s'affairait autour de son lit. Hermione leva lentement son bras vers l'interne qui sursauta et retint un cri de surprise. Elle lui sourit gentiment et se précipita dans le couloir. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard un médicomage sur ses talons. Celui-ci, plongé dans un volumineux dossier, s'exclama:

« Eh bien Miss Blust, bon retour parmi nous !

\- Blust ? S'étonna Hermione, la gorge encore douloureuse.

\- Pardon ? S'enquit le médicomage, sans détourner les yeux de sa paperasse.

\- Ce n'est pas mon nom, articula avec difficultés la jeune fille son cerveau était nébuleux et embrouillé.

\- Pardon ? répéta le docteur en relevant soudainement la tête, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ce n'est pas mon nom, répéta Hermione qui commençait à s'affoler, Blust n'est pas mon nom !

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Apportez-moi l'Aiguise Méninge. Cette enfant semble souffrir d'une légère amnésie. Sûrement due au choc. Il a dû être plus violent que nous l'avions diagnostiqué. »

L'infirmière apporta rapidement la potion qu'elle fit boire d'autorité à Hermione. Le médicomage lui fit passer un examen de contrôle qui ne révéla aucun trouble de l'organisme. Puis, il fit partir l'infirmière et s'assit sur un tabouret en face de la jeune fille qui semblait toujours abasourdie par la tournure des évènements. Elle avait tellement mal à la tête.

« Alors miss, comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Euh… bien, répondit elle, la voix tremblante.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous raconte les évènements qui vous ont conduit dans notre hôpital? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. »

Elle hocha la tête, en signe d'approbation. Le médicomage ouvrit son dossier et reprit:

« Vous avez subit une violente chute. Vous êtes tombée dans les escaliers et vous vous êtes cognée la tête contre le pied de la rambarde. Apparemment deux camarades de votre promotion, Sirius Black et James Potter, vous auraient bousculé.»

Il releva la tête pour voir si elle réagissait puis continua:

« Vous êtes restée à peu près un mois dans le coma. On vous a donc transporté ici, à St Mangouste. Nous sommes le 29 Octobre 1975. Un de vos professeur, madame Chourave, viendra dans une semaine vous ramener à Poudlard. »

Il la regarda cherchant un signe de sa part, et lui demanda:

« Vous avez des souvenirs qui vous reviennent ?

\- Je…, commença-t-elle hésitante, je me souviens de Poudlard…. De…du professeur Chourave…. Mais le reste…

\- Je vois…»

Il griffonna quelque chose sur son calepin, se leva et avant de partir, lui dit :

« Je pense que vous retrouverez bientôt le mémoire. Votre cas n'est pas si grave. Je reviendrais vous voir dans quelques heures. Pendant ce temps reposez-vous. »

Et il tourna les talons, se perdant dans le flot de lumière qui s'écoulait de la porte.

Hermione s'affala sur ses coussins en soupirant de mécontentement. Un flash comme une décharge électrique lui traversa l'esprit. Les rouages de son cerveau s'enclenchèrent et les paroles du médicomage prirent leur sens. 1975 avait-il dit ? Comment diable s'était-elle retrouver en 1975 ? Elle ne comprenait rien. Elle fronça les sourcils, exaspérée. Elle ne supportait pas de voir la situation lui filer entre les doigts. Elle ferma les yeux espérant clarifier ses pensées mais sous le poids des potions, elle s'endormit.

...

Hermione battit des paupières, accoutumant ses yeux à la lumière du jour qui filtrait entre les stores. Elle resta immobile quelques instants allongée dans son lit d'hôpital. Puis, elle ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément avant de se lever pour enfiler l'uniforme de Poudlard plié proprement sur une chaise.

Aujourd'hui, elle quittait St Mangouste pour Poudlard. Cette idée la terrifiait autant qu'elle la faisait bondir de joie : elle allait enfin retrouver son Poudlard intact mais dans une époque où elle serrait une intruse.

Grâce à une bonne nuit de repos, elle s'était souvenue de sa discution avec l'homme-à-la-longue-barbe qui l'avait envoyé dans ce corps en 1975, prétendant qu'elle était morte, pour sauver le monde de Voldemort. Mais malgré tout, elle s'entêtait à se dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Si elle se trouvait en 1975, c'était à cause d'un sort qui l'avait frappé lors de la Grande Bataille. Même si elle devait jouer l'amnésique devant les autres pour ne pas se faire démasquer, Hermione Granger était déterminée à retourner dans son monde et à reprendre le control de sa vie.

Elle enfila lentement l'uniforme aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait encore du mal à assimiler. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les Poufsouffles ou la maison en elle-même, mais c'était plutôt qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé atterrir dans une autre maison que Griffondor. Et cela rendait d'autant plus difficile son intégration au sein de Poudlard 1975. Comment allait-elle faire pour ne pas montrer son favoritisme envers son ancienne maison ? Et lors des matchs de Quidditch, irait-elle soutenir les Poufsouffles, trahissant ses amis, son passé, ce qu'elle était ? Hermione soupira en signe de résignation. _De toute manière j'écourterai le plus possible mon passage dans cette époque,_ se disait-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller. Le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds tombant sur une taille épaisse qui encadraient un visage pâle aux traits réguliers et aux yeux noir. Une fille quelconque, banale, insignifiante. Unanimement, lorsque les regards passaient sur elle, il ne voyait qu'une jeune fille qui essayait d'être quelqu'un d'autre et qui semblait mal dans sa peau. Ce corps était petit, empâté, serré dans un uniforme qui se voulait aguicheur.

Hermione souffla de mécontentement en voyant la jeune fille engonçait dans ses habits qui n'avantageait pas sa silhouette. Elle aurait bien opéré quelques changements sur l'uniforme déjà modifié mais préférant jouer la carte de la discrétion, elle ne fit rien, se contentant de tirer sur sa jupe bien trop courte à son goût. Elle n'était pas à l'aise, se sentait lourde, pataude et ridicule. Elle était plus habituée à ses muscles puissants, ses réflexes aiguisés sur lesquels elle pouvait toujours comptés et ses cheveux indémêlables. A ce propos, il lui fallait bien reconnaitre que la crinière de Kimberly était magnifique.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa chambre, elle entendit la porte coulisser et la voix du médicomage lui parvint à travers la cloison. Hermione sortit de la salle de bain et salua les deux personnes qui se trouvaient en face d'elle. Une femme en robe de sorcier verte et bleu, aux cheveux bouclés et à la silhouette confortable se précipita vers elle. (1)

« Miss Blust ! Oh ! Merlin ! Vous allez bien ! Vous nous avez fait tellement peur !

\- Madame Chourave, ne vous inquiétez plus, elle est sur la voie de la guérison, annonça le médicomage en souriant. Miss Blust, voici votre professeur de botanique, directrice de la maison de Poufsouffle, madame Chourave et…

\- Attendez docteur, mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, …. Commença le professeur Chourave d'une voix inquiète »

Celle-ci fût interrompue par la porte qui coulissa de nouveau laissant apparaître un grand sorcier, au nez aquilin, doté d'une longue barbe blanche aux reflets bruns. Dès qu'il entra dans la petite chambre, un silence respectueux se fit. Hermione retint sa respiration, son sang se glaça dans ses veines et elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait l'impression que l'on venait de lui jeter un sceau d'eau froide en pleine tête. Sa lèvre inférieur commença à trembler et sa gorge se serra, mais elle réussit à se retenir de pleurer devant son défunt directeur qui lui adressa un sourire réconfortant : Albus Dumbledore.

« Bonjour monsieur, mesdames, commença l'homme, les regardant de ses yeux plein de malice. Excusez-moi du retard, j'ai eu un léger contretemps.

\- Ce n'est rien monsieur, dit le médicomage. Bien, voilà j'ai quelques points dont je souhaiterai vous faire part concernant le cas de miss Blust, si vous le voulez bien.

\- Bien sûr, dit Albus. »

Et il s'assit sur un des trois tabourets que le médicomage venait de faire apparaître, suivit par madame Chourave et Hermione. Le médicomage s'éclaircit la voix et poursuivit sa phrase interrompue:

« Miss Blust a, malheureusement, perdu suite à sa chute une partie de sa mémoire. Rien de grave bien entendu et cela s'arrangera avec le temps. Cette perte de mémoire se traduit par une difficulté réelle à se rappeler les lieux, les prénoms des personnes que Miss Blust connaît. »

Un silence suivit les paroles du médicomage. Madame Chourave pris une expression horrifiée et le Professeur Dumbledore fronça ses sourcils mais ne dit rien.

« Des questions ? » Demanda le docteur.

Tous les trois hochèrent négativement la tête.

« Bien, reprit le médicomage. Je pense que Miss Blust peu dès à présent quitter St Mangouste. N'est-ce pas Miss ? »

Hermione accompagnée de ses deux professeurs quitta St Mangouste pour regagner Poudlard.

 _Poudlard._

Rien que d'entendre ce nom son cœur battait à la chamade, ravivant avec lui les souvenirs de sa scolarité passée.  
Plus la calèche se rapprochait du château, plus elle ressentait les symptômes du stress et de l'appréhension monter en elle. Elle se donnait des recommandations mentales de dernières minutes sur le comportement qu'elle devait adopter : faire semblant d'être amnésique, être la plus discrète possible et se fondre dans la masse.

Le cortège s'arrêta devant l'immense porte en chêne sculpté. Tandis que les deux professeurs gravissaient les marches qui menaient à la porte, Hermione, hésitante, resta plantée devant l'entrée du château. Si elle décidait de passer le seuil cela marquerait la fin du monde tranquille et protégé de St Mangouste. Cela marquerait le début des mensonges, des supercheries pour protéger son secret. Ce secret suspendu au-dessus de sa tête telle une épée de Damoclès.  
Cependant elle ne pût se remettre plus en question car une voix cristalline retentit devant elle:

« Kimberly ! »

Hermione vit une fille, à l'allure élégante, courir vers elle. Tout en elle était harmonieux et pétillant, de sa peau velouté à ses cheveux platine qui frétillaient. Son visage en forme de cœur était rehaussé d'une bouche pulpeuse qui s'étirait en un sourire dévoilant des dents nacrés, ses yeux bleus océan en amande étaient frangés de longs cils noirs.  
La jeune fille était magnifique et tellement différente de Kimberly, qu'Hermione se demanda si c'était bien à elle qu'elle s'adressait. Elle eut confirmation quand la demoiselle se jeta dans ses bras, la serrant avec force.

« Oh ! Kim ! Tu n'as rien! Je suis si contente que tu ailles mieux ! Tu…. »

Elle fut interrompue par une fille brune qui les enlaça.

« Câlin collectif !

\- Hannah ! Tu nous écrases ! Kim revient de l'hôpital, elle n'a pas besoin d'y retourner !

\- Oups ! »

Hannah relâcha son étreinte et recula de quelques pas. Hermione fut une nouvelle fois frappée par la beauté des amies de Kimberly. Hannah avait des jambes interminables, un visage au teint clair et de splendides yeux noisette. Elle souriait de sa bouche charnue, penchée vers Hermione qui était minuscule à ses côtés.

La voix du professeur Dumbledore, les dominant depuis le perron, attira leur attention **.**

« Miss Blackson et Miss Elder, étant donné que vous êtes ses amies les plus proches, je compte sur vous pour faire part, discrètement, aux élèves du collège de ce que je vais vous dire. La chute de votre amie, outre le fait que cela l'ait plongé dans le coma, lui a, en quelque sorte, abîmé la mémoire.

\- Mais c'est…, commença la jeune fille aux yeux bleus.

-Rien de grave. Son seul problème et de mettre des noms sur des visages, et des visages sur les noms. Je pense que miss Blust se souvient de vous et de qui vous êtes mais pour vos noms je pense que cela est plus difficile. Je compte sur vous pour l'aider.

\- Bien sûr professeur, dit Hannah.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur nous, reprit son amie.

-Bien. Miss Blust, voici Emily Blackson et Hannah Elder. »

Hermione les regarda et se força à sourire, se voulant rassurante. Cela suffit aux deux jeunes filles qui lui empoignèrent les bras de part et d'autre, la traînant à travers tous le château jusqu'aux sous-sols, non loin des cuisines. Les trois filles s'arrêtèrent devant un tas de gros tonneau.

« A toi l'honneur. » Invita solennellement Hannah à Emily.

Emily rejeta ses cheveux clairs par-dessus son épaule et poussa gentiment des coudes ses amies. Elle s'avança vers le tonneau au centre de la deuxième rangé et sous les yeux effarés d'Hermione se mit à taper au rythme des paroles qu'elle récita suivit par Hannah d'une voix joyeuse.

« H-E-L-G-A-P-O-U-F-S-O-U-F-F-L-E!"

Le couvercle s'ouvrit immédiatement et les deux filles s'y glissèrent à la suite l'une de l'autre. Hermione regarda, admirative, le dispositif et elle s'engouffra dans le tonneau et rampa à l'intérieur, émerveillée par l'ingéniosité des sorciers, jusqu'à la sortie.

La salle commune des Poufsouffles était une pièce très agréable et accueillante, avec de lourdes tentures jaunes, des gros fauteuils confortables en cuir noir, disposés autour d'une grande cheminée où un feu crépitait joyeusement. La cheminée était surmontée d'un haut tableau représentant Helga Poufsouffle, fondatrice de la maison, en robe blanche tenant dans ses mains la coupe étincelante de Poufsouffle. Elle souriait illuminant ses beaux yeux verts. De longues tables de travail en bois sombres croulaient sous les livres et les jeux d'échecs sorciers, des tas de plantes en pots était disséminées dans la pièce, sur les tables basses, à côté des lampes, dans les étagères côtoyant bibelots en cuivre et instruments rocambolesques sur le rebord des fenêtres. Celles-ci perçaient le haut des murs, donnant à voir la pelouse parfaitement entretenue du parc. Des tapis aux couleurs de Poufsouffle recouvraient le sol de pierre froide donnant à la salle ronde une ambiance feutrée et chaleureuse. Des portes rondes ressemblant à des couvercles de baril donnaient sur les dortoirs.

Quand elles entrèrent, le silence se fit et tout le monde dévisagea Hermione qui gênée baissa les yeux. C'est alors que d'un seul mouvement tout le monde se précipita vers elle. Tandis que Hannah expliqua en bref la situation, dans la confusion générale Emily lui donnait des noms pour les visages qui se pressaient autour d'elle. Une fois la foule calmée elles purent rejoindre leur dortoir.

« Bienvenue chez toi ! dit d'une voix solennelle Hannah couvert par le rire cristallin d'Emily.

\- Kim ! s'écria une voix fluette. »

Une fille maigre au visage anguleux, aux yeux marron et aux cheveux châtain claire frisés comme un mouton, s'avança vers elle, le visage crispée comme si elle souhaitait la voir disparaitre.

« Kim, c'est Bethany Morisson qu'on appelle Beth. Lui annonça Emily.

\- C'est quoi ce … commença Beth en écarquillant les yeux. »

Hannah lui servit le même discours que Dumbledore. Puis Hermione passa à la salle de bain avec Emily car, selon elle, Kimberly ne pouvait sortir sans maquillage.

...

Hermione assise sur la cuvette des WC, regardait Emily se pomponner tout en lui donnant des conseils beautés:

« Si j'étais toi, je ferais désormais attention à moi ! Non mais regarde-toi ! On dirait que tu t'es laissé aller ! Bon je sais que tu étais dans le coma etc… mais après tout, tu avais une semaine pour te reprendre ! Certes, ce n'est pas facile mais si tu veux devenir belle et pouvoir enfin sortir avec un garçon tu dois faire des efforts ! Tu dois maigrir et pas qu'un peu je dirais hum…5 à 6 Kilos!

\- Euh… je ne suis pas si grosse ! s'indigna Hermione vexée qu'elle critique sa nouvelle enveloppe.

\- Oh ! Mais si ma chérie, lui dit Emily en se retournant avec un regard désolée. Tu sais on ne voit jamais ses imperfections! Donc, tu vois, tu as de la chance que je sois ton amie ! Tu devrais me dire merci ! »

Hermione déglutit et marmonna un faible « merci ». Elle ne se sentait pas de s'engager dans un débat au risque de faire sauter sa couverture avec cette Emily qui semblait être aussi stupide qu'un verracrasse. Quoique que cela était presque insultant pour cette pauvre bestiole.

Puis Emily l'emmena dans la grande salle après s'être occupée du maquillage d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas protesté même si cela ne l'enchantait guère et s'était laissé faire. Quand elle s'était découverte dans le miroir, elle avait retint un cri de surprise tellement elle s'était trouvée hideuse. Comment ferait-elle pour ne pas mourir de honte quand elle sortira de cette salle de bain ? Elle ressemblait à un crapaud qui s'était amusé à se déguiser en clown. Le mystère plainait toujours sur comment ses paupières ne tombaient pas sous la couche de fard à paupière, e-liner et mascaras dont elle était tartinée.

Hermione n'avait pas souvent eut la possibilité d'expérimenter les joies du maquillage mais lorsqu'elle s'était apprêté pour le bal de noël ou pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur, elle s'était vraiment amusée, aiguillée par une Ginny armée de pinceaux, de bâtons de rouge à lèvres et d'un sourire qui avait fait tomber toutes ses réticences quant à son blush corail. Elle avait adoré s'admirer dans le miroir, ravie par son reflet et voir l'éblouissement dans les yeux de Ron qui avait réussi à la faire rougir simplement en l'effleurant de sa main.

A cet instant, elle avait l'impression que même Kimberly Blust disparaissait. Qui était-elle alors ?

Hermione et Emily rejoignirent Bethany et Hannah qui s'étaient déjà attablées à la table des Poufsouffles. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur elles, le silence se fit peu à peu, tous les regards dérivèrent sur elle, Kimberly Blust. Elle s'avait qu'elle était ridicule et que tout le monde était choqué de voir ses peintures de guerre.

Tandis qu'elles traversaient la salle pour rejoindre leur amies, l'une à l'aise comme un strangulot dans l'eau, l'autre les joues brulantes, des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle puis le brouhaha habituelle de la Grande Salle revint.

« Ha ! Vous voilà ! On ne vous attendait plus », annonça gaiement Hannah.

Effectivement elles ne les avaient pas attendu et avais entamé le repas.

« Tiens Kim. Voilà ce que tu dois manger exactement pour maigrir, lui dit Emily en la servant.

\- Heu…. Merci, répondit Hermione en regardant les quatre malheureuses carottes et les deux courgettes qui se battaient dans son assiette.

\- Quoi ? Notre Kimi a enfin décidé à se mettre au régime ! Il était temps ! Pas étonnant que Sirius l'ait repoussée quand elle lui a rendu son livre d'histoire de la magie.

\- Hannah ! Voyons tu n'as pas honte, s'indigna légèrement Emily. Kim lui a gentiment ramené son livre qu'il avait oublié, sans aucune arrière-pensée, et lui a cru qu'elle lui faisait des avances c'est tout. Bon c'est vrai qu'il est beau, mais Kim c'est sur Lupin qu'elle a craqué. D'ailleurs, ton accident l'a vachement choqué.

\- Tu as quasiment traumatisé tous ceux qui t'ont vu, Kim. J'en fais encore des cauchemars, lui confia Hannah. Tu étais toute blanche, complètement sans vie sur le sol, du sang plein les cheveux et le front, avec une petit flaque sur la marche… Brrr !

\- C'était vraiment horrible, merci pour les détails Hannah, pas la peine de tout raconter…commença Emily.

\- J'ai quand même cru qu'elle était morte. Heureusement que Lupin, Evans et le préfet-en-Chef, Henry Danson de Serdaigle, indiqua Hannah à Hermione, sont intervenus car on était tous sous le choc. Les plus traumatisés étaient sans doute James et Sirius : on aurait dit des fantômes !

\- Merci pour cette merveilleuse histoire, mais je ne pense pas que Kim voudrait qu'on lui fasse revivre ce moment, hein Kim ? dit Emily, exaspérée.

\- Oui, murmura Hermione. »

Elle avait vu des corps mutilés, des chairs brulés, des yeux éteint dans des visages décharnés, des membres coupés, du sang et des torses empalés, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle apprécie le récit que venait de lui faire Hannah. L'idée que le corps qu'elle habitait se soit trouvé dans un tel état lui donné des frissons.

Elle chercha dans sa mémoire si Sirius leur avait compté un jour un tel accident. Si elle se fiait à ce qu'elle savait des voyage temporelle – même si un bond aussi grand dans le temps n'avait jamais était relaté – Son soi du futur avait vécu tout ceci. Avait-t-elle déjà changé l'Histoire qu'elle vivait en 1997 ? Ou sa présence n'avait-elle en rien affecté le futur ? Comme ni Sirius, ni Remus n'avaient, à sa connaissance jamais parlé d'une quelconque Kimberly Blust, Hermione conclut que la jeune fille était un élément négligeable de leur vie. Rassuré, elle s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement.

Elle se demanda néanmoins où était l'esprit de Kimberly. Etait-il toujours là, juste endormi ? Ou avait-il prit possession de son corps en 1997 ? Il fallait qu'elle consulte la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle eut l'étrange impression que cela serait plus compliqué que prévu. Kimberly et ses amis n'étaient pas du genre à profiter de la plénitude et du savoir d'un tel lieu.

« Désolé, gloussa la brune. Oh au faite Emy, tu sais le garçon de Serdaigle, qui m'avait… »

Hermione replongea dans ses pensées quand elle comprit que l'on ne s'intéressait plus à elle. D'ailleurs Beth semblait aussi de cet avis puisqu'elle mangeait en silence en regardant les deux jeunes filles discuter avec animation. Hermione perçut toute fois une lueur d'envie et d'admiration dans son regard envers Hannah et Emily, telle une apprentie à l'égard de ses maîtres.

Plus le repas avançait, plus Hermione se faisait une idée de l'ensemble du groupe : il y avait d'abord Emily, la belle ingénue à l'allure d'ange mais aillant le caractère d'un petit diablotin et qui était apparemment folle amoureuse de Sirius Black, puis Hannah, la séductrice, ayant bon nombre de prétendants mais ne s'intéressant qu'aux Maraudeurs. Toutes les deux, si différentes et paradoxalement si semblables, dirigeant leur petit groupe d'une main de fer et attiraient tous les regards. Les personnes qui venaient leur parler ne semblaient pas remarquer les deux autres filles qui s'effaçaient aux côtés de leurs deux magnifiques amies. C'était elles, Kimberly et Bethany, deux filles pas très intéressantes, pas très belles, un peu idiotes et naïve qui admiraient sans aucune retenue la popularité évidente d'Emily et d'Hannah.

Elle était plongée dans ses réflexions, mangeant sans grande conviction son assiette potagère de paysans en crise, quand ses amies se turent tout à coup. Hermione lança un regard vers celles-ci qui semblaient fixer un point derrière elle en lançant des œillades à s'en faire tomber le globe oculaire. Elle se rendit compte que le brouhaha ambiant de la salle s'était atténué. Elle se redressa complètement et se retourna vers deux garçons de l'âge de Kimberly et venant de Griffondor au vu des couleurs de leurs uniformes. Le plus grand des deux qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, s'adressa à elle:

« Salut ! J'espère que tu vas mieux. Je suis venu pour…. Les garçons sont vraiment désolés. Ils s'en veulent beaucoup. Ils sont en retenue, tu sais comme ils sont, mais ils seront là bientôt. Si tu pouvais venir avec nous après avoir fini de manger, ce serait super : ils veulent s'excuser. »

Cette voix. Hermione la connaissait. Elle l'avait entendu plusieurs fois. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir à qui elle appartenait comme si son cerveau était embrumé. Elle regardait les deux garçons d'un air absent quand elle se rendit compte que le silence s'était abattu sur eux. Alors qu'Emily allait répondre à sa place, Hermione la devança, bien décidée à faire entendre sa voix, et répondit:

« C'est gentil de me dire ça, mais…. Vous êtes qui ? »

Les garçons ouvrirent la bouche pour répondre mais la refermèrent. Puis instinctivement, ils se tournèrent vers Emily, espérant obtenir une réponse.

« Excusez-là, susurra Emily, c'est que la chute a eu quelques répercussions sur sa mémoire et elle a du mal à se souvenir des prénoms et des personnes.

\- Ha… euh…, déglutit le plus grand. Je suis désolé, je … je suis Remus Lupin, de Griffondor, et lui c'est Peter Pettigrow.

\- Salut, répondit automatiquement Hermione perplexe. »

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il était si mignon ! Lui dans ses souvenirs si….Non vraiment, le garçon devant elle ne pouvait pas être l'homme qu'elle avait connu… Peter Pettigrow ne pouvais pas être cet adorable garçon à la bouille d'ange, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blond qui allait de pair dans les récits faits sur les chérubins. Plus petit et moins costaud que Remus Lupin à côté de lui, il avait un charme certain qui le rendait absolument craquant. Seul fausse note son nez pointu tel un rat était identique à l'image qu'Hermione avait de Peter Pettigrow.

Quand à Remus, il avait toujours son éternel air fatigué et sage qu'il arborait quand il était son professeur. La seul différence, la plus importante à ses yeux, était qu'il semblait plus joyeux, plus serin. Sur sa poitrine brillait fièrement l'insigne des préfets.

Hermione sentit sa gorge se nouait en le reconnaissant. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote. Avec le trouble que lui avait causé l'apparition de Dumbledore, comment avait-elle pu imaginer qu'elle pourrait supporter celles de ceux que son monde avait perdus. Remus la regarda, gêné. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux châtains, et lui sourit timidement en lui demandant:

« Alors ? Tu peux venir ?

\- Euh… Hermione, baissa la tête sentant ses yeux la piquer. Je suis fatiguée et je préférerais faire cela demain. Si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Ah d'accord, bon… ben… à demain alors, répondit Remus, visiblement déçu. »

Hermione entendit leurs pas s'éloigner de sa table. Puis sans laisser le temps à ses amies de la questionner sur son comportement étrange, elle se leva de table et partit précipitamment de la grande salle.

Elle courut jusqu'à la salle commune des Poufsouffles, des larmes amères coulant sur ses joues. Elle s'enfonça dans le couloir menant à son dortoir et s'effondra en hoquetant, sur son lit. Le cœur lourd de remords et de tristesse, elle se roula en boule sous ses couvertures, cachée derrière les rideaux protecteurs de son lit. Elle réfrénait ses larmes, allumant une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine, la gorge tellement sèche qu'elle peinait à respirer. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, elle n'était pas faible, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme ça. Elle s'endormit finalement, une unique phrase tournant dans sa tête comme une plainte déchirante « il faut que je rentre chez moi.»

* * *

(1)Description tirée de _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Quand tourne le vent

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut le corps tendu comme un arc, transpirante et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle regarda ses mains tremblantes, désespérément accrochées à ses draps en patchwork. Précautionneusement, elle libéra le tissu martyrisé de son emprise et serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour réfréner les tressaillements qui la parcouraient. Elle se faufila hors de son lit, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds dans la salle de bain attenante à leur dortoir.

Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et releva la tête face au miroir.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le rebord du lavabo.

Ce n'était pas elle. Ce n'était pas son reflet. C'était celui d'une autre. C'était Kimberly Blust.

L'image que lui renvoyait la glace semblait la narguer. Rageusement, elle se laissa glisser par terre, dos au mur, dans un soupir.

Bien qu'épuisée, elle renonça à l'idée de se recoucher. Le cauchemar était toujours là, tapi sous sa peau, dissimulé derrière ses paupières, prêt à surgir si elle fermait les yeux. Alors elle resta là, assise sur le sol froid profitant de la fraîcheur et du calme qui régnait. Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps, elle resta dans cette position à ne penser à rien, laissant ses problèmes loin, très loin derrière elle. Il ne restait qu'elle, Hermione Granger qui frissonnait dans le corps de Kimberly Blust sur le carrelage glacé.

Quand l'aube commença à poindre timidement à travers les fenêtres, effleurant de ses rayons pâles le dortoir silencieux, Hermione se glissa dans son lit et feignit de dormir jusqu'au réveil de ses amies.

...

Assise à la table des Poufsouffles, Hermione grignotait distraitement une tartine, les yeux rivés sur son assiette.

« Eh! Kimi! Houhou? Kimberly? L'interpella Hannah.

\- Hein? Que se passe-t-il? demanda Hermione sortant de ses pensées.

\- Notre petite Kim est encore dans la lune ! Se moqua Hannah en ricanant bruyamment suivit par les deux autres.

\- On disait juste qu'il faudrait y aller, pour notre cour de potion, l'informa Emily en souriant. »

Hermione finit sa tartine et le petit groupe se dirigea vers la sortie en bavardant gaiement.

« ... Eh, là je lui ai répondu qu'elle…

\- Salut, les filles ! » Dit une voix interrompant Emily.

Les quatre filles sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers l'inconnu. C'est avec stupeur qu'elles découvrirent les deux garçons. Instinctivement, Emily, Hannah et Bethany essayèrent d'attirer leur attention mais ceux- ci était concentrés sur Hermione, ou plutôt Kimberly. A leur vue, le visage de cette dernière se décomposa. L'épisode d'hier l'avait secoué, mais elle avait cru endurcir son cœur et blindé son esprit, elle avait pensé qu'elle avait réussi à se reprendre en main.

Elle se croyait prête.

Elle ne l'était pas.

Harry.

Il se trouvait devant elle, bien vivant, campé sur ses deux jambes. Elle esquissa un pas vers lui, prête à se jeter dans ses bras, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti une étreinte familière et réconfortante. Elle en avait terriblement besoin en ce moment. Elle voulait lui raconter tous ce qui s'était passé, lui raconter son rêve étrange, sa mésaventure onirique dans le corps d'une autre. Harry allait lui tapoter la tête gentiment avant d'éclater de rire devant sa mine boudeuse pour finalement l'enjoindre à dormir au lieu de lire jusqu'à pas d'heure des livres dont il ne comprenait même pas les premiers mots.

Mais elle s'arrêta net en prenant conscience d'un détail frappant : Harry n'avait-il pas rétréci ? Dans ses souvenirs, il lui apparaissait plus grand, plus adulte, plus triste, plus fatigué, plus haineux envers la vie qui lui avait presque tout volé. L'Harry qui était devant ses yeux était enfantin et désinvolte, son uniforme était artistiquement débraillé et une étincelle de malice éclairait ses grands yeux bruns cerclés de lunettes rondes. Elle fronça les sourcils : des yeux bruns ? Puis elle prit conscience de sa méprise. Ce n'était pas Harry devant elle, ce n'était pas Ron à ses côtés. C'était James Potter et Sirius Black : le père et le parrain. Elle déglutit péniblement et une douleur lancinante lui tordit le ventre. Elle eut un haut le cœur et la bile lui brula la gorge.

Elle serra les poings pour reprendre contenance et évita de croiser le regard des deux garçons.

« Euh... salut Blust, dit Sirius avec un sourire crispé.

\- Salut, marmonna-t-elle, les yeux rivés au sol.

\- Bonjour James, bonjour Sirius, minauda Emily en papillonnant des cils. Remus ne vous a rien dit ?

\- Euh… non ? Pourquoi ? Il aurait dû nous dire quelque chose ? L'interrogea Sirius, intrigué.

\- Ça c'est embêtant. Dit Hannah avec une mimique de panthère en chasse. Il y a un léger problème.

\- Un problème ? S'enquit James le front plissé, légèrement inquiet par la tournure de cette conversation.

\- Comment dire…, reprit Emily. La chute de Kimberly a légèrement endommagé sa mémoire. Mais rien de très grave. »

James et Sirius étaient devenus livides. Ils échangèrent un regard affolé pour finalement se tourner de nouveau vers Kimberly, qui gardait la tête obstinément tournée vers le sol, tandis qu'Emily leur expliquait dans les grandes lignes le problème, en essayant de rassurer les deux jeunes hommes, plus blanc qu'un Malfoy malade. A la fin de son discours les garçons semblaient plus rassurés sur l'état de la jeune fille.

« Donc, Kim, voilà James Potter et Sirius Black, présenta Emily à Hermione.

\- Alors...est ce qu'on peut te parler ? Réitéra Sirius.

\- Bien sûr, allez-y, répondit Emily.

\- Seul à seul, heu…, dit James embarrassé.

\- Emily. Emily Blackson, » cracha-t-elle, vexée par son manque de délicatesse.

Hermione les suivit à l'écart, poursuivit par le regard glacial d'Emily.

« Blust, nous sommes vraiment désolé, commença James.

\- Nous avons agi bêtement, continua son ami.

-Nous te demandons pardon,

-Et te prions de bien vouloir accepter nos excuses, » termina Sirius.

Les deux garçons regardaient Hermione qui semblait s'être éloignée volontairement d'eux, le regard toujours rivé sur ses pieds, prête à s'enfuir le plus loin possible d'ici. Ils étaient tous les deux tétanisés. Personnes n'avait jamais été effrayé par eux. Excepté fait des Serpentards, personne n'avait eu peur d'eux.

Hermione, quant à elle, mettait en pratique ce qu'elle avait lu dans un livre de sa mère concernant les crises de colère et autres acabits de ce genre. Elle murmura un vague « je vous excuse », à peine audible, se dirigea vers les cachots d'un pas énergique et tout cela sans verser une larme, laissant derrière elle un James et un Sirius stupéfiés.

...

Hermione s'était retrouvée à côté de Bethany qui ne semblait guère enchantée par ce choix. Le cours de potion se passa relativement bien si ce n'est que sa voisine fronçait le nez dès qu'Hermione s'approchait un peu trop près d'elle, comme si elle portait la pire maladie du monde et la perte de vingt points à cause d'un camarade qui avait fait exploser un chaudron.

Hermione essaya de rater sa potion, ne connaissant pas le niveau de Kimberly dans cette matière. Ceci était une entreprise très difficile pour Hermione Granger. La jeune fille connaissait la recette par cœur et les mouvements à exécuter sur le bout des doigts. Au finale, sa potion pris une teinte rosée au lieu du rouge vif demandé. Cela lui valut un regard mi- étonné mi- suspicieux du professeur Slughorn et de sa voisine. Apparemment Kimberly était bien plus nulle que ce qu'elle croyait.

La sonnerie retentit et le professeur libéra les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles, mais retint Hermione.

Quand la salle fût complètement vide, le professeur entama la conversation, un air bienveillant sur le visage.

« J'espère que vous allez bien, miss.

\- Bien merci, répondit Hermione en se dandinant.

\- Vous savez que cette année est importante et que vous passez vos BUSEs. C'est pourquoi, je suis dans l'obligation de vous donner les devoirs que j'avais fait faire à vos camarades pendant votre mois de convalescence. Et voici celui que je devais vous rendre. »

Hermione prit le devoir que lui tendait le professeur Slughorn et le fourra dans son sac. Voyant qu'il ne disait plus rien, elle prit congé. Mais avant de passer le seuil de la porte elle l'entendit dire :

« Si vous aviez ajouté plus de pousse de Kalium cela aurait fait une potion parfaite. La meilleure depuis votre troisième année. »

Et Hermione s'élança vers le second cours de la journée.

...

Hermione attendait patiemment, assise sur son lit, fraîchement maquillée par ses tortionnaires, tandis qu'Hannah et Emily finissaient de se faire belles sous les regards envieux de Bethany. Une fois qu'elles furent toutes prêtes, elles se dirigèrent vers le deuxième étage pour participer à la réunion du fan club des Maraudeurs.

Hermione avait appris plus tôt que Kimberly et ses amies avaient adhéré au club à la fin de leur 3ème année. Ce club consistait à parler des Maraudeurs, récolter des informations sur les Maraudeurs, à prendre des photos des Maraudeurs et à écrire dans la GEP - Gazette des Élèves de Poudlard- la rubrique sur les Maraudeurs. En somme, un club 100% Maraudeurs dirigé par une fan des Maraudeurs comportant des membres fans des Maraudeurs. Et tous ce petit comité se réunissait tous les vendredi soirs, excepté les jours comme ce lundi qui faisait partie des «réunions d'extrême urgence».

Après de nombreux escaliers et couloirs plus tard, elles arrivèrent dans une salle de classe vide, aménagée pour l'utilité du club. La pièce était spacieuse et bien éclairée. Les murs d'un rose pâle reflétaient la lumière dorée de la fin de journée, comme si des langues de feu s'élevaient dans la salle. Des tables rondes recouvertes de nappes blanches et parsemés de tasses de thé en porcelaine fumantes, de petits gâteaux délicats sur des plateaux d'argent décorés de fleurs blanches et autres douceurs, étaient disposées de façon à ce que les chaises rembourrées de coussins soient orientées vers une petite estrade en bois clair. Sur le mur, des grands tirages monochromes des Maraudeurs surplombaient l'ensemble.

Hermione regardait hébétée la salle de réunion où les portraits des maraudeurs envoyaient des baisés et des clins d'œil aux filles du fan club. Pendant ce temps, Emily et Hannah discutaient avec les autres membres suivit par Bethany, jusqu'à ce qu'une très belle fille de Griffondor sonna une petite cloche en laiton posé sur le guéridon de l'estrade. Les filles prirent rapidement place autour des tables, visiblement excitées.

La jeune fille repoussa ses longs cheveux auburn en arrière d'un mouvement gracieux de la tête. Elle était sans conteste très belle, mais la façon qu'elle avait de les jauger, mélange de supériorité et de dédain, la rendait moins jolie et moins sympathique. Elle rappelait à Hermione, Pansy Parkinson ou encore Millicent Bulstrog ou même Romilda Vane, ces filles qui prenaient un malin plaisir à déambuler dans les couloirs du château comme si celui-ci leur appartenait.

Elle les fixa de ses yeux vert d'eau quelques secondes avant d'annoncer d'une voix posée :

« La réunion peut commencer !

-C'est Cloé Fittman, en 6ème année à Gryffondor, lui chuchota Emily. C'est la chef du club. Elle est complètement accro à James et ne supporte pas qu'il préfère Lily Evans. Cette « Lily » est une rouquine qui est préfète à Gryffondor dans la même année que nous. Tu peux pas la rater, c'est une vraie pimbêche qui enlève des points et donne des heures de retenue à tout le monde. »

Ses précieuses informations recueillies, Hermione et Emily reportèrent leur attention sur le déroulement de la réunion.

« …donc comme je le disais, il va falloir que l'on s'investisse plus. Notre rubrique intéresse beaucoup de monde à Poudlard mais il y a des semaines où l'on n'a franchement rien à dire et on perd des lecteurs. Donc je veux que vous obteniez le maximum d'informations et de photos inédites pour la prochaine réunion, que j'avancerai si nous n'avons rien d'intéressant à écrire cette semaine. Vous avez encore le temps les filles, pas de panique. Il y aura toujours la réunion habituelle du vendredi soir, celle-ci est exceptionnelle. Si vous avez des propositions visant à mieux divertir nos lecteurs, faîtes en nous part !

\- Oui, pourquoi nous ne ferons pas un… »

La discussion continua pendant une heure ayant pour seul sujet les Maraudeurs et durant laquelle Hermione s'ennuya à mourir. La clochette retentit enfin annonçant la fin de la réunion et les quatre jeunes filles retournèrent à leur salle commune le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas se faire surprendre par le couvre-feu.

Une fois dans leur dortoir, Hermione entreprit de ranger ses affaires de classe, éparpillées un peu partout sur son lit. C'est en les rangeant dans sa malle qu'elle découvrit un petit carnet aux pages jaunies et aux coins cornés. Il s'agissait d'un journal intime qui appartenait sûrement à Kimberly. Hermione saisit là l'occasion pour mieux s'approprier le personnage qu'elle devait « jouer » mais ne put à peine le feuilleter, coupée dans son élan par Emily qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain enroulée dans une serviette de bain toute dégoulinante d'eau.

« Kim ! La salle de bain est libre, tu peux y aller.

\- Oui, j'arrive. »

Hermione remit le carnet au fond de la malle avec ses affaires scolaires et partit se laver, heureuse de se détendre après une journée particulièrement éprouvante.

...

Remus entra dans la bibliothèque sous l'œil torve de madame Pince. Il s'avança entre les rayons parcourant les tranches des livres d'un œil expert. Après quelques recherches infructueuses, Remus se résigna à demander l'aide de Madame Pince, perspective qui ne l'enchantait guère. Cette femme acariâtre l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle était encore à Poudlard. C'était une blague récurrente avec Sirius de l'imaginer se fossiliser dans les murs du château ou de tomber en poussière sur ses livres chéris. Il sourit à cette idée, avant d'entamer sa malheureuse procession jusqu'au bureau de l'irritante bibliothécaire.

Il bifurqua à l'angle du rayon botanique d'un pas traînant tel le condamné montant à l'échafaud, s'imaginant quels tours géniales il pourrait lui jouer s'il avait la cape d'invisibilité de James. « Je pourrais faire tomber les livres un par un et la voir courir pour les ranger à leur place exacte, ou alors… » Un éclair blond derrière une muraille de livres plus poussiéreux et usés les uns que les autres interrompit sa réjouissante pensée. Il lui fallut à peine une seconde pour reconnaître la grande blessée de Poudlard. Il en resta un instant interdit, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas. Kimberly Blust se trouvait bel et bien dans une bibliothèque et en pleine recherche semblait-il. Son moment d'hébétude passé, il se dirigea vers la jeune fille, bien décidé à lui sortir les botrucs du nez quand à cette affaire concernant James et Sirius.

Hermione releva brusquement la tête de son livre de magie ancienne, sentant une présence à ses côtés. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de découvrir Remus Lupin assis à sa droite. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire rassurant, de peur que la blondinette ne s'enfuit.

« Salut. Comment vas-tu ? Demanda poliment le préfet.

\- Euh…ça va, répondit timidement Hermione en regardant ses ongles peints en violet où des papillons bleus virevoltaient magiquement, une œuvre d'Emily.

\- Bien.

\- ….

\- Tu sais, reprit Remus, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de James et Sirius. Ils sont parfois idiots et inconscients mais pas bien méchants. Ils se sont beaucoup inquiétés pour toi.»

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Celui-ci lui avait adressé la parole comme si elle était une imbécile, ce dont elle avait horreur. Oubliant le rôle qu'elle devait tenir et à qui elle s'adressait, poussée par la colère et par un orgueil blessé très mal placé, elle planta son regard sombre dans celui de son interlocuteur. Il eut un grand silence.

«Euh… Tu sais ils s'amusaient… ils pensaient…ils ne pensaient pas… bredouilla Remus surpris par le regard de la jeune fille.

\- Ils ne pensaient pas quoi ? demanda Hermione, courroucée. Que ça ne me ferait pas mal ?

\- Euh… c'est … c'est… que … je ne ...pas…vouloir… tu …, bafouilla-t-il, pris au dépourvu.

\- Écoute. J'ai beaucoup de travail à rattraper et un cours dans dix minutes au septième étage. Donc si vous…tu veux bien je vais mettre fin à cette petite entrevue.

\- Euh… oui, bien sûr. »

Elle fourra sans aucun scrupule parchemins, livres, bouteilles d'encre et plumes dans son sac, le mit sur son épaule et se leva rapidement. D'un coup de baguette les vieux livres s'envolèrent vers leur étagère respective et Hermione salua sèchement Remus.

Celui-ci toujours assit, regarda la petite jeune fille si effacée, si discrète, si peu caractérielle, s'avancer d'un pas assuré vers le bureau de la bibliothécaire.

Une chute presque mortelle suffisait-elle à changer à ce point une personne ? Ou était-ce simplement le véritable caractère qui venait de se révéler ? Tant de questions auxquelles Remus se promit de répondre, ce qui impliquait de garder un œil discret sur Kimberly Blust.

Pendant que Remus Lupin s'interrogeait, c'est une Hermione irascible qui posa brutalement les livres sur le bureau d'accueil. Misses Pince lui lança un regard désapprobateur et maugréa des paroles sur « le non-respect des livres par la jeunesse. »

Celle-ci n'avait pas changé depuis vingt ans. Elle avait toujours son air revêche plaqué sur le visage et sa manie de serrer dans ses bras les livres qu'on lui apportait, tels des bébés qu'il ne fallait pas toucher qui agaçait toujours autant Hermione. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel devant le regard protecteur de la bibliothécaire sur les livres qu'elle empruntait et sortit avec empressement dans le couloir.

...

Hermione attendait devant les escaliers qui menaient à la tour de divination comme le lui avait ordonné Emily. Son cours d'arithmancie avait était particulièrement ennuyeux puisqu'elle connaissait déjà tout du programme de cinquième année, lui rappelant qu'elle avait presque dix-huit ans et qu'elle était coincée dans le corps d'une gamine de trois ans sa cadette. Heureusement que Kimberly, bien qu'elle était plus bête qu'un troll, avait choisi comme option Arithmancie et non divination comme ses congénères.

C'est donc en ruminant sa conversation avec Remus Lupin qu'elle faisait le pied de grue sur le palier. Soudain des bruits de cavalcades dans les escaliers la firent sortir de ses pensées.

« Hey ! Kimi ! » Cria Emily du haut des marches en agitant excessivement une main parfaitement manucurée.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Hermione se retrouva pris dans un câlin aux effluves de pamplemousse et de fleurs d'amandier.

« Ah ! Je suis si contente que la mémoire te revienne. J'avais peur que tu te sois perdue, lui dit-elle en la relâchant, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Euh…oui, moi aussi, répondit évasivement Hermione.

\- Bon, on est toutes contentes, notre Kimi a retrouvé la mémoire. C'est super. Donc on peut aller manger ! » Dit ironiquement Hannah en étouffant un bâillement d'ennui.

Emily éclata de rire, prit Hannah et Hermione sous le bras et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Bethany offensée d'être mit à l'écart, les suivit en fusillant le dos de Kimberly d'un regard noir. C'est donc en discutant joyeusement, vite rejoint par Bethany, qu'elles arrivèrent au premier étage où des éclats de voix interrompirent leur babillage.

Elles aperçurent un groupe d'élève regroupait autour de ce qui semblait être le début d'une dispute. Emily et Hannah, ravies de dégoter de nouveaux ragots, entraînèrent Hermione vers le groupe suivit de près par une Bethany verte de jalousie face à tant d'attention envers celle qu'elle considérait comme sa rivale.

« Oh ! C'est nulle on voit rien du tout, gémit Emily en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Ouais, moi aussi. Et ce n'est pas des centimètres qui me manquent ! s'exclama Hanna en étirant le cou pour voir aux dessus de la foule. »

Finalement, elles plongèrent dans la masse en essayant de se frayer un passage, marchant sur les pieds, jouant des coudes, imperméables aux insultes et aux exclamations d'énervement des élèves. Et elles se retrouvèrent au premier rang, devant deux filles qui se disputaient. Hermione reconnue l'attitude hautaine et les manières princières de Cloé Fittman dont le rictus traduisait une colère à peine contenue.

« Tu reconnais Cloé et à côté c'est la préfète des Griffondor dont je t'ai parlé : Lily Evans, lui chuchota Emily toute excitée. Elles se disputent de plus en plus souvent, c'est pour ça que en tant que membre du fan club des Maraudeurs, nous avons le devoir de soutenir notre chef face à cette mijaurée ! Je me demande toujours pourquoi James s'entête à vouloir sortir avec cette… cette fille ! »

Hermione regarda ladite Lily Evans, le cœur battant. De longs cheveux roux, des yeux d'un vert éclatants où brillaient une intense colère et un visage aussi rouge que sa chevelure. Même échevelée, et la peau de la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre, elle était splendide. Au contraire d'Emily, elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi James Potter était tombé fol amoureux de la belle préfète, une fille forte et puissante.

« Espèce de Verracrasse ! Tu te crois tellement plus intelligente que tout le monde que tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser ! S'énerva Cloé.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Et en plus tu n'assumes pas !

\- Je te signale que c'est _toi_ qui m'as bousculé !

\- Co… comment… oses-tu ! S'exclama Cloé offusquée. Tu n'es qu'une sauvage ! Espèce de rouquine !

\- _Quoi_ ! T'as un problème avec les rousses ?!

\- _Oui_ ! Surtout si elles se croient les meilleures du monde ! »

Hermione sentit la foule s'agiter derrière elle, puis se fendre comme la mer rouge devant Moïse. Les Maraudeurs venaient d'entrer sur le ring.

« Oh là! Doucement les filles, les interrompit James, l'air charmeur.

\- Toi ! _La ferme_ ! s'exclama Lily en le fusillant du regard.

\- Oh, James ! dit Cloé d'une voix dégoulinante de mièvreries, en se pendant à son cou.

\- Aller c'est ça ! Retourne dans les jupons de ta mère ! Cracha Lily, acerbe.

\- James ! Regarde comment elle me parle ! Gémit Cloé, toujours suspendue à un James fort incommodé.

\- Eh ! Je n'y suis pour rien dans cette dispute, dit James en essayant de s'éloigner, un sourire artificiel sur les lèvres.

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'en mêles ? T'as décidée de jouer au Bond, James ? s'exclama Lily furieuse.

\- Bond ? C'est quoi Bond ? Demanda-t-il, interloqué.

\- Tu…harrrr… ça m'énerve de constater tant d'ignorance! Oublie ! Ta stupidité est tellement profonde que je me noie rien qu'à t'écouter !

\- Tait toi sale garce ! Tu n'as pas à parler comme ça à James ! Fit la voix criarde de Cloé. »

Hermione regardait la scène sans vraiment y croire, quelque peu amusée par les idioties échangées par les protagonistes de l'action, quand soudain elle sentit un regard insistant se poser sur elle. Elle releva la tête et en croisa le propriétaire : Remus Lupin. Celui-ci l'observait ouvertement, une expression indéchiffrable peinte sur le visage. Son attention était complètement focalisée sur Kimberly Blust.

Tout à coup elle prit peur. N'était-ce pas Hermione Grange qu'il parvenait à voir derrière le rideau de cheveux blond et les yeux noirs ? Une tempête de questions plus insolubles les unes que les autres se leva dans son esprit : et s'il avait tout compris ? S'il avait découvert qu'elle était une voyageuse? S'il décidait de la dénoncer au ministère ? Et après ? Direction Askaban pour avoir violé une loi du gouvernement?

Plus ses pensées s'ébattaient en un chaos sans nom, sans forme et sans couleur, plus elle pâlissait à vue d'œil. C'était d'une telle évidence qu'elle se sentait mal, qu'elle se demandait encore pourquoi ses amies ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Heureusement pour elle, une voix suraiguë s'éleva derrière le mur humain, brisant leur contact visuel.

« Dispersez-vous ! Dispersez-vous ! »

Quelques élèves déguerpirent sur le champ – sûrement des premières années – puis une voix plus autoritaire retentit et eut plus d'effet.

« J'enlève trente point à chaque élève encore présent dans les quinze secondes qui suivent ! Menaça la voix. »

Cela eut don d'éparpiller la foule dans le désordre le plus complet, à la grande déception de Remus qui regardait la place où se trouvait alors Kimberly Blust qui, profitant de la confusion générale, s'était dérobée à sa minutieuse inspection. Il était de plus en plus intrigué par le comportement des plus étranges de la Poufsouffle.

Finalement cette Kimberly était bien plus mystérieuse qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru.

...

« Non mais vous avez vu ! s'indigna Emily.

\- Mais quel culot ! Pour qui elle se prend ! dit Hannah.

\- Une vraie pimbêche ! »

La conversation n'avait pas dévié depuis le début du repas. Emily et Hannah fusillaient continuellement Lily Evans du regard, lui trouvant tous les défauts possibles et inimaginables et en les faisant valoir haut et fort à tout leur tablé. Tout cela avait pour but de faire comprendre qu'elles soutenaient bravement la présidente du fan club des Maraudeurs. Peut-être visaient-elles la présidence de ce dernier? Alors dans ce but, peut être faisaient-elles tout pour être dans les bonnes grâces de Fittman. C'est ce qu'Hermione supposait.

Alors que les amies de Kimberly critiquaient la préfète, Hermione repensait à la frayeur qu'elle avait eu précédemment. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle trouvait qu'elle avait été incroyablement stupide. Comment Remus Lupin aurait-il peut découvrir qu'elle n'était pas réellement Kimberly Blust ? Elle allait devenir complètement paranoïaque à force de se faire peur toute seule. Elle était Hermione Granger, tout de même. La courageuse Griffondor à laquelle aucun problème ne résistaient, avec ou sans amis. C'était décidée elle jouera correctement le rôle de Kimberly Blust en supportant vaillamment les mots et les actes à son égard et trouver au plus vite le moyen de rentrer chez elle.

C'est sur ce ressort qu'elle finit son repas, détendue et se dirigea vers son cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

« Le professeur Ronflack est le nouveau professeur de DCFM depuis le début de l'année. Elle est très sévère et...

\- Elle adore rabaisser et humilier les élèves, coupa Hannah.

\- Particulièrement les élèves qu'elle juge faible et … euh avant ton accident tu faisais partie de ces élèves avec Bethany, lui dit piteusement Emily.

\- Par exemple, Rachel Topson de Serdaigle a les cheveux très courts comme un garçon et la prof l'appelait « Monsieur Topson ». Et depuis elle ne l'appelle plus que par ce « Monsieur Topson ».

\- La pauvre ! Plaida Emily. Comme ce pauvre Gasper Garbock. Elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'il est plus incompétent qu'un pot de géranium! »

Bethany allait ajouter quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant place à une femme forte et grande, au visage rougi, drapé solennellement dans une lourde cape vermeil.

« J'espère qu'il n'y a aucun retardataire ! » Dit-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Personne ne broncha, tous les yeux rivés sur le professeur qui les fit entrer par un sévère « Dépêchez-vous ou je vous fais pousser des appendices que vous n'êtes pas censés posséder! ».

Emily tira Kimberly par le bras et la fit s'asseoir à une table en lui confiant que c'était la place que le professeur lui avait assigné.

Un garçon, trop pâle pour être en bonne santé, s'assit à ses côtés en lui adressant un maigre sourire. Malgré le calme imperturbable qui régnait dans la salle de classe, le professeur ne put s'empêcher de hurler un monstrueux « Silence ! », faisant bondir des adolescents de quatorze à quinze ans totalement terrifiés.

« Bien, nous allons poursuivre le cours de la semaine dernière! Ouvrez vos livres à la page deux cent trente-six ! »

Alors qu'Hermione, obéissante, ouvrait sagement son livre, la main du professeur Ronflak s'abattit sur son bureau, la faisant sursauter, elle et son voisin.

« J'espère que le coup sur votre pauvre petite caboche d'écervelée vous a permis d'acquérir le minimum d'intelligence que requière ma matière ! »Lui cracha-t-elle, l'arrosant copieusement au passage d'une multitude de postillons, dévoilant par là une haleine aussi putride que sa dentition trouée.

Révulsée, Hermione n'osa dire mot. Le professeur approcha sa lourde tête rougeaude du visage tétanisé de la jeune fille et lui murmura de sa voix caverneuse :

«Peut-être que tu arrives à embobiner tout le monde avec ton histoire d'amnésie, mais moi tu ne me tromperas pas ! Car je sais que tu sais qui je suis et ne t'attends pas à un traitement de faveur de ma part ! »

Et elle se redressa en balançant au sol les affaires d'Hermione.

« Ramasse petite cruche ! Tu fais perdre du temps à toute la classe ! Dix points seront enlevés à ta maison pour ton inefficacité ! Ça t'apprendra à essayer de te rendre jolie au lieu de t'instruire ! Laideron ! »

Elle se tourna vers son bureau, laissant une Hermione humiliée et bouillonnante de colère.

« Bien ! Monsieur Topson ! Lisez le paragraphe deux ! »

Une timide voix féminine s'éleva dans la classe silencieuse. Hermione soupira intérieurement se disant que l'année s'annonçait plus difficile que prévu. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de déguerpir le plus rapidement possible de cette époque d'enragés.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : La valse des aquilons bouscule l'équilibre

Hermione bailla de fatigue. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite le professeur Flitwick expliquait le fonctionnement des combinaisons des sortilèges. Le cours lui semblait être la réplique conforme de celui qu'il lui avait délivré lors de sa propre cinquième année.

Sa première semaine avait été éreintante. Les professeurs lui donnaient quantité de devoirs pour rattraper les cours – surtout l'horrible professeur Ronflak qu'elle avait envie d'étrangler à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait ou l'entendait – et bien qu'elle aimait travailler, le rythme qu'on lui imposait était vraiment trop épuisant. Leur cavalcade en septième année l'avait détourné de ses études et l'idée d'obtenir ses ASPICs l'avait rapidement quitté. Personne ne pouvait se préoccuper de la réussite de ses examens quand une guerre menaçait d'éclater. Personne ne pouvait rêver d'un avenir quand la mort s'abattait tout autour de soi. Sa volonté d'être attentive en cours s'était donc réduite à peau de chagrin malgré l'insistance des professeurs de Kimberly.

Comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, tout son temps libre était occupé par les fatigantes amies de Kimberly. Voilà pourquoi Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié être amie avec des filles. Celles-ci se sentaient obligées de tout faire ensemble: manger, aller au toilette, faire les devoirs, dormir, marcher…. S'en était étouffant à force. Sans compter la présence des Maraudeurs qui s'appliquait à roder auprès d'elle, à l'instar des faucons à l'affut d'un rongeur, dans le but de se faire pardonner pour les uns ou pour rien pour les autres.

Et ce _rien_ était très dérangeant. Hermione avait l'impression que le futur professeur Lupin épiait chacun de ses gestes comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose. Elle avait redoublé d'effort pour se fondre dans le moule de Kimberly, pour ne pas laisser Granger ne serait qu'effleurer la surface de sa nouvelle vie. Elle sentait au fond d'elle que c'était là des précautions bien inutiles car rien ne pouvait laisser penser que Kimberly n'occupait pas le corps de Kimberly. Après tout, chaque personne qu'elle rencontrait s'y était laissé prendre, les plus proche amie de Kimberly n'y avait vu que du feu, alors, pourquoi pas Remus Lupin ? Mais cela l'a rassuré, lui permettait de ne pas devenir totalement névrosée. Cela lui rappelait trop sa réalité où elle devait constamment regarder derrière son épaule, anxieuse et traquée comme un animal.

Le cours paraissait s'éterniser et elle n'avait qu'une envie : dormir malgré la tempête de cauchemars qui se déclencherait à l'instant où elle fermerait les yeux. Elle n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais elle était terrifiée. La fumée qui lui emplissait les poumons à chacune de ses respirations, la cuisante douleur de son corps et la douloureuse clairvoyance de l'inefficacité de leurs actes l'horrifiaient.

Emily, qui était assise à ses côtés, prenait avec précision et application le discours du professeur de sortilège, juché sur une pile de livre pour lui permettre de mieux apprécier la productivité de sa pédagogie sur ses élèves. Bien qu'Emily tentait par tous les moyens de préserver une image d'élève modèle et studieuse, elle ne pût se retenir de bavarder avec Hermione.

« Alors tu as trouvé des informations sur les Maraudeurs? Moi j'en ai trouvée une pas mal avec Hannah. Je voulais te mettre sur le coup, mais tu sais comment elle est, elle pense que tu pourrais te mettre avec Beth. Elle a mis la main sur une nouvelle géniale. Sur Remus en plus, gloussa-t-elle.

Hermione ronchonna dans sa barbe qu'elle n'avait pas. _Et encore un problème à gérer,_ pensa-t-elle. Elle observa le dos frêle de Bethany assise devant elle et se rappela de l'animosité que celle-ci portait à Kimberly. Elle se décida à ne pas tentait le diable en allant lui demander de faire équipe pour cette ridicule histoire de Maraudeurs.

« Non j'ai un bon truc, répondit Hermione en balayant l'air de sa main comme pour écarter les futures interrogations de sa voisine de table.

\- Super alors! Chuchota Emily. Nous, on a fait des photos de James et de Sirius en train de rire dans les couloirs et on a décrit la belle amitié qui les lie.

\- Il faut écrire? Se découragea Hermione, lassée de cette perspective peu engageante. »

Elle pensait qu'il lui suffirait de simplement dégoter une histoire de derrière les fagots, pour reprendre l'expression de son arrière-grand-mère, pas qu'il lui faudrait écrire un article sentimentale sur « pourquoi les Maraudeurs s'entêtent-ils à assortir la couleur de leur caleçon ».

« Ben oui. Tu ne te rappelles pas qu'on fait partie du peloton de tête cette année? S'étonna Emily. On a travaillé dur toutes les quatre pour y accéder alors que c'est limité à dix places !

\- Ah. Si. Ça me revient. Dit mollement Hermione. Je dois être fatiguée.

\- N'empêche, c'est trop cool! S'extasia Emily. Et dire qu'on ne faisait que chercher des infos et des photos, sans être certaine que ça allait être pris pour le journal…

\- Miss Blackson et son amie, je vous prie de cesser vos bavardages. Je crois bien que vos notes ne vous permettent pas ce genre d'écart. »

A l'injonction du professeur Flitwick, la classe s'était retournée d'un seul mouvement pour mieux guetter les perturbatrices et certains ricanaient, cachés par leur manuel. Emily, rouge de honte se plongea dans ses notes sous le sourire facétieux d'Hermione qui retournait à ses dessins.

...

Après le cours de sortilège, sans savoir vraiment comment, Hermione et Bethany se retrouvèrent seules dans les toilettes, après la désertion de leur amies communes. Le silence qu'il y avait entre elle était pesant, si bien qu'Hermione se décida à parler la première alors qu'elles se lavaient les mains.

« Alors, il parait que tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant pour le club.

\- Cela se pourrait, dit Bethany, peu encline à discuter avec elle.

\- Emily m'a rapportait que ton infos était sur Lupin? Continua néanmoins Hermione, en lui renvoyant dans la glace un sourire poli.

\- Peut-être.

\- Si ce n'est pas sur lui, tu as écrit sur quoi?

\- Bon, écoute-moi bien face de troll. Tu peux toujours courir pour que je te le dise, ok? Je t'aime pas, tu m'aime pas, on s'est jamais aimé ! Pas la peine de faire ta gentillette, sous-prétexte que ton statut a changé! Cracha avec virulence la Poufsouffle en se tournant brutalement vers elle.

\- De quoi… quelle statut? balbutia Hermione, surprise par la haine que semblait lui vouer Bethany.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi! Nasilla Bethany en pointant sur sa poitrine un doigt accusateur.

\- De quel jeu tu parles? S'enquit la Griffondor en fronçant les sourcils, véritablement perdue et soudain un peu inquiète.

\- Cette comédie que tu nous sers depuis que tu es revenue. Ta soit disant « amnésie » que tu utilises à tout va pour que les gens te prennent en pitié! Tu veux juste attirer l'attention ! Mais ça ne marche pas avec moi ! Profite bien de ton quart d'heure de gloire car ça ne durera pas, tu peux me faire confiance ! Beugla Bethany.

\- Je ne joue pas, je t'assure, répliqua Hermione, _enfin, pas pour les raisons que tu crois_ , pensa-t-elle. Je dis la vérité quand je t'affirme ne pas s'avoir de quoi tu parles.

\- C'est ça, à d'autre, ricana la jeune fille en la toisant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Et dire que pendant ton coma, j'étais en phase de devenir importante! Encore deux mois et à ton retour tu n'aurais été rien. Et moi je serais sur le même piédestal qu'Emily et Hannah. Mais non, il a fallu que tu te réveilles pour que toute l'école soit à tes pieds ! Ne dis pas le contraire ! Même les Maraudeurs feraient n'importe quoi pour toi. Je te déteste ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à qu'elle point je te déteste ! Tu n'es qu'une sale égoïste, une pourrie-gâter ! T'as la belle vie, espèce d'assistée de la société !

Bethany reprit son souffle, renifla et la bouscula violemment en lui marchant sur le pied. Hermione chancela, complètement embrouillée par la tirade de Bethany. Elle se reprit rapidement et fit volte-face pour rattraper la jeune fille dans le couloir. Personne ne parlait à Hermione Granger de la sorte et encore moins une personne aussi méprisable et mauvaise que l'était Bethany Morisson. Elle s'était trompée d'adversaire. En s'attaquant à Kimberly Blust elle avait déchaîné la colère d'une Griffondor, et pas n'importe laquelle. Hermione n'était pas de nature belliqueuse mais lorsqu'on l'a contrariait mieux valait se mettre à l'abri et prier Merlin et tous les mages pour qu'elle ne vous trouve pas. Si cela arrivait et cela arrivait toujours –impossible d'arrêter une lionne en chasse- il ne restait plus qu'à ses malheureuses victimes à supplier pour sa clémence et à ramper sur des tessons de verre pour qu'elle les épargne.

En deux enjambées, Hermione empoigna avec force le maigre bras de Bethany, la faisant trébucher. Elle se retourna vers Hermione prête à lui déverser son venin lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de Kimberly. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussi sec, soudain aussi muette qu'une carpe. C'est d'ailleurs ce à quoi elle ressemblait en cet instant précis, les yeux écarquillé et les lèvres pincées.

Hermione sentit la pression qu'exerçait la prise de Kimberly. Elle comprit qu'elle pouvait lui briser le bras très facilement et ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquer. Elle l'avait déjà fait une fois et se sentait dans les meilleures dispositions du monde pour recommencer. Elle s'obligea à respirer calmement, essayant de refréner sa hargne et sa fureur. Elle éprouvait un soudain élan protecteur envers son hôte qui était morte de la façon la plus malheureuse qui soit, poussée par un amour à sens unique et un mal être évident. Elle ne supportait pas que Bethany se considère comme supérieur sous le prétexte fallacieux qu'elle valait mieux qu'elle. Personne n'avait le droit de traiter autrui comme son inférieur. Personne. Hermione Granger comptait bien faire comprendre cette vérité à une Bethany terrorisée.

« Écoute-moi attentivement Bethany. La prochaine fois que tu t'adresses à moi de la sorte, je serais beaucoup moins conciliante à l'égard de l'insuffisance de ton quotient intellectuel. Être stupide ne te confère pas le privilège d'être désagréable et médisante. Outre le fait d'utiliser, à tort, l'adjectif _égoïste_ pour me désigner, tu t'abroges le droit de me traiter avec condescende sous couvert d'une primauté personnelle illusoire ! Assena Hermione, imperturbable face au pitoyable spectacle qu'offrait Bethany, dont les yeux se remplissaient de larmes à chaque mot. Cela t'est-il déjà arrivé de détourner les yeux, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, de cette absurde affliction que tu sembles constamment éprouver pour enfin prendre conscience que le seul sujet de ton ressentiment n'est pas Kimberly Blust mais bien Bethany Morisson ? Je peux tout à fait concevoir que tu ne t'apprécie pas et que cela est pénible et douloureux. Mais je t' _interdis_ accuser les autres de ta détresse !»

Bethany l'a fixait, apeurée et le visage défait. Elle tremblait et quand Hermione se décida finalement à la lâcher, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle s'effondrant en hoquetant dans le couloir. Hermione recula, un peu désorientée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle morigéna son attitude : Bethany ne méritait pas d'être ainsi impressionnée. Après tout, c'était juste une gamine jalouse et malheureuse, aigrie par la rancœur qu'elle portait à Kimberly. Elle n'aurait pas dut être aussi violente, s'en prendre physiquement à cette pauvre fille était une erreur, elle était allée trop loin. _Avant_ , elle se serait contentée de la remettre à sa place d'une bonne remarque bien sentie et spirituellement élégante. La guerre lui avait fait perdre toute sa patience ce qu'elle regrettait amèrement, c'était comme si elle n'était plus que ressentiment et amertume.

Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher, des exclamations enjouées et un rire sonore semblable à celui d'un aboiement lui parvint alors. Hermione, paralysée n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà les Maraudeurs, excepté fait de Peter Pettigrow, déboulaient à l'angle du couloir. L'un d'entre-deux avait, semble-t-il, raconté quelque chose de particulièrement drôle, car tous trois se tenaient les côtes, essuyant les larmichettes qui perlaient de leurs iris. Cependant leur rires s'arrêtèrent aussitôt qu'ils constatèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et que les deux filles qui leurs faisaient face paraissaient s'entretenir plutôt fougueusement.

James Potter se disait à cet instant précis que, décidément, Poudlard était le château de tous les dangers.

Remus Lupin, quant à lui, était surpris de l'expression furibonde de Kimberly Blust qui n'était visiblement pas du tout enchantée de les voir.

Sirius Black, lui, se grattait la tête, ne sachant sous quel chapeau se mettre.

Ils se jetèrent des coups d'œil indécis en constatant qu'ils étaient parvenus à la même conclusion : Blust avait passé ses nerfs sur l'autre fille prostrée au sol.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici? Interrogea Remus, qui, inconsciemment, faisait briller son insigne, gage de son autorité, en se redressant. »

La jeune fille à terre se redressa rapidement et lança un regard incertain vers Kimberly qui l'ignorait, occupée qu'elle était à trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette situation délicate. Finalement, s'apercevant que Remus Lupin avait posé une question elle se tourna vers lui et déclara d'une voix sûre, faute de mieux :

« Rien du tout.

\- On ne dirait pas, vu de l'extérieur, dis James en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Morrison tout vas bien? Demanda Remus. »

Bethany piqua un fard quand il lui adressa la parole et bredouilla des paroles incompréhensibles, avant de rougir de plus belle et de baisser la tête sur ses souliers.

Sirius échangea un regard de connivence avec James qui roula les yeux avant de lui adresser un sourire complice. Ils détestaient foncièrement l'immaturité et la caquetante attitude dont faisaient preuve bon nombre de leurs fans. Rien qu'en imaginant leurs sourires gourmands, Sirius pouvait sentir un début d'urticaire lui démangeait les bras. Le comportement des filles de Poudlard était une éternelle source de plaisanterie entre eux et ils n'hésitaient pas à jouer de leur charme pour désarçonner les plus naïves d'entre elles. Ils s'en moquaient même ouvertement et auraient pu continuer longtemps leurs espiègles exercices de celui-qui-la-fera-rougir-le plus si Blust n'était pas entrée en ligne de compte.

Quand elle était arrivée toute bredouillante et les joues écarlates, ils n'avaient pas hésité une seconde à la tourner en dérision par des œillades significatifs et des sous-entendus à peine plus discrets qu'une cohorte de troll des montagnes. Elle paraissait si facile à déstabiliser qu'ils en avaient profité. Un peu trop. Elle avait voulu s'enfuir après avoir compris que c'était bien d'elle dont ils se moquaient avec tant d'aisance. Une multitude d'élève se pressait alors dans les escaliers pour aller déjeuner et sans doute aveuglée par les larmes brulantes de la honte, elle avait trébuché. Après ça Sirius ne se rappelait plus vraiment de ce qui s'était passé. Il se souvenait avoir tendu la main et avoir vu Blust s'écarta précipitamment après avoir heurté James. Une secousse de l'escalier les avait fait vaciller et l'instant d'après la Poufsouffle avait disparu de son champ de vision. Il se représentait pourtant parfaitement le corps de Blust gisant deux mètres plus bas et le sang épais qui coulait le long des marches.

Il s'était senti flancher à l'instant même où leur victime trébuchait contre la rambarde. Il pouvait encore sentir la faiblesse soudaine de ses jambes, son cœur s'accélérer comme désireux de jaillir hors de sa poitrine, sa gorge de plus en plus sèche…

 _Craque !_ Le seul bruit qu'il entendait.

 _Craque !_ Le corps de la Poufsouffle s'écrasant au sol.

La peur avait déferlé en vagues puissantes et le jeune homme avait laissé place à un enfant épouvanté. Son geste lui avait apparu lâche et misérable, digne de la famille qu'il reniait. Et cela le terrifié encore plus que n'importe quel cadavre. L'idée prégnante du sang pur qui animait son corps lui donnait envie de vomir et de hurler, de pleurer et de détruire.

Le poids de leur acte pesait d'avantage sur la conscience de James qui ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l'image hagarde que lui avait renvoyé la vitre gelée du bureau de son directeur, l'expression d'horreur figé sur ses traits se superposant à celle éteinte de Kimberly Blust. Alors que Sirius fermait les points et serrait les dents à s'en faire péter la mâchoire, il s'était agrippé la tête et avait pleuré.

Alors qu'ils de voyaient déjà à Askaban, errant dans leur étroites cellules et leur âme s'effaçant chaque jour un peu plus, le sort en avait décidé autrement.

Kimberly Blust n'était pas morte. Kimberly Blust était en vie. Kimberly Blust n'était pas morte !

Les Maraudeurs s'étaient serrés dans les bras avant d'aller fêter comme il convenait le geste de Merlin.

Sirius secoua la tête, tentant par là même de se libérer de la fatale emprise du nom de Kimberly Blust. James lui jeta un regard de sincère compassion, l'esprit aussi enfumé que celui de son ami et marqué à jamais du sceau de Blust.

« On s'est disputé, répondit Kimberly en glissant une de ses longues mèches blonde derrière l'oreille. Rien qui nécessite votre intervention.

\- Cela n'avait pas l'aire d'une banale dispute, rétorqua suspicieusement Remus, se refusant à lâcher l'affaire.

\- Une dispute entre amies n'est jamais banale, répliqua alors Kimberly sur le ton d'extrême politesse qu'use un élève s'adressant à son professeur.

\- Je suis Préfet. C'est mon devoir de veiller à la tenue des élèves aussi bien sur le plan moral que physique. Donc si j'exige des explications sur n'importe quel sujet, tu t'exécutes Blust. »

La voix de Remus claqua, tranchante, froide et sans appel. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard surpris, peu habitués aux éclats d'autorité de leur ami. Remus ne cherchait généralement guère à éclaircir les chamailleries entre élèves, se contentant de leur faire les gros yeux et de passer son chemin. Mais étrangement il s'obstinait à faire valoir son ascendant sur Kimberly Blust. La jeune fille semblait toute aussi confuse et fronça les sourcils face à l'acharnement du préfet. Elle lança un coup d'œil à son amie qui s'était tassée sur elle-même. Kimberly leva discrètement les yeux au ciel en se rendant compte qu'elle ne serait d'aucune utilité. Ce geste d'agacement n'échappa pas aux jeunes hommes et Remus se redressa, excessivement furieux de l'impertinence de la Poufsouffle.

« Comme vous…tu voudras Lupin, commença-t-elle en croisant les bras. Nous nous sommes disputées pour une broutille dans les toilettes. Et Beth a trébuché en sortant. C'est tout.

\- Est-ce vraie, Morrison ? » Enchaîna Remus s'adoucissant face à la jeune fille toujours reniflante.

Bethany sursauta et leva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis lança un regard vers Kimberly avant de pincer ses lèvres et d'hocha furtivement la tête.

« Est-ce que son témoignage est satisfaisant, Lupin ? » Ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Hermione, la verve ironique.

Remus tiqua au ton employé par Kimberly. Il observa la Poufsouffle et son expression se durcit. La jeune fille n'était ni intimidé, ni mal-à-l'aise, ni quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. La Poufsouffle devant lui se tenait bien droite, le menton relevé, fière et sûre d'elle. Il savait que Blust n'en valait pas la peine mais il voulait la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, quitte à franchement la blesser pour mieux confirmer ses soupçons.

« Voilà, tout vas pour le mieux, s'exclama James en coupant court à ce qu'il interprétait comme un duel visuel. On peut y aller ?

\- Ouais, on a d'autres occupation plus passionnantes qu'une dispute sur du maquillage ou je ne sais trop quoi, renchérit Sirius en posant une main sur l'épaule du Préfet.

\- A moins, que tu ne veuille leurs enlever des points, Remus ? »

Remus regarda les deux filles, l'une renfermée sur elle-même et l'autre imperturbable. Il soupira intérieurement. Il avait cru que cette altercation prouverait un changement notoire chez Blust. Il s'était ridiculisé pour rien, d'autant plus que cette histoire devenait franchement ridicule. Cette Poufsouffle n'avait jamais présenté aucun intérêt et n'en présenterait jamais aucun. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, énervé par la tournure des événements et par sa propre obstination. Tout cela ne le menait nulle part et il se résolu à oublier jusqu'à l'existence de Kimberly Blust.

« Non c'est bon. Ça ne mérite pas que je leur retire des points. »

Les trois garçons passèrent devant elles, sans plus leur accorder une once d'attention. Hermione frissonna lorsque le regard de Remus glissa sur elle. S'était-elle trahie ? Emportée par la discussion, elle avait oublié son hôte. Elle se mordit la lèvre et tourna la tête. Une fois le couloir de nouveau désert, elle abandonna sans un mot Bethany encore sous le choc du trop-plein d'émotion.

...

Hermione marchait lentement, longeant la lisière de la forêt, chaque pas retardant un peu plus le moment où elle devrait rejoindre les amies de Kimberly. Elle leva le nez et respira l'air glacial d'Ecosse qui lui brula les narines et fit pleurer ses yeux. Le regard agrippé aux nuages qui se coursaient et enviant leur vie simple et paresseuse, elle monta jusqu'à l'aile est. Elle trébuchait souvent, le visage toujours tourné vers le ciel et riait doucement de sa maladresse. Une rafale de vent la poussa en avant, soulevant sa cape et sa jupe, ébouriffant les longs cheveux blonds de Kimberly.

Alors qu'elle se débattait avec son écharpe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle, des piaillements étouffés par le vent lui parvinrent. Elle bifurqua au coin de la serre de botanique vide et un étrange spectacle s'offrit à elle : Peter Pettigrow, tout échevelé, essayait tant bien que mal de réparer un nid en équilibre précaire sur le rebord d'une haute fenêtre. Elle écarquilla les yeux, éblouie à la vue des tous petits oiseaux qui voletaient autour du pauvre garçon. Des vivets dorés. Fascinée, elle resta immobile, observant le vol gracieux des oiseaux aux plumes d'or et aux yeux de rubis. Elle constata, amusée, que les yeux de vivets étaient en accord parfait avec le visage de Peter, aussi désespéré, si ce n'est plus, qu'à son arrivée. Au sol, roulé dans une veste au couleur de Griffondor, dormaient des œufs.

Le vent souffla fortement et les oiseaux crièrent de nouveau en agitant frénétiquement leurs ailes. Hermione voyant l'ampleur de la tâche amorcée par le garçon se décida à quitter son poste d'observation pour lui prêter main forte.

« Un coup de main? Proposa-t-elle en sortant sa baguette. »

Peter sursauta et regarda étonné la jeune fille qui n'avait pas attendu sa réponse pour se mettre au travail, murmurant un sortilège, les mains tremblantes malgré ses gants qui les protégeaient du froid. Il haussa les épaules, d'avantage préoccupé par le sort de Vivets que par la lubie de cette tignasse blonde. Après plusieurs minutes, Peter put enfin déposer soigneusement les œufs dans leur tout nouveau nid, protégé grâce à quelques ingénieux sortilèges des intempéries futures.

Il remit rapidement sa cape, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres avant de remercier timidement la jeune fille.

« Tu as tout fait, répondit-elle en lui emboîtant le pas. Je n'ai eu qu'à fignoler les détails, on va dire. Tout le mérite te revient.

\- Oh, c'était rien d'extraordinaire, marmonna-t-il, gêné. Quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait à ma place. »

Hermione hocha la tête, pas dupe pour un gallion.

« Tu allais à la tour nord? Questionna Peter.

\- Non, à la cour centrale.

\- Tu as fait un grand détour.

\- J'avais besoin d'être seule. Et toi, pourquoi étais-tu là?

\- Besoin d'être seul, répondit Peter en lui adressant un petit sourire auquel elle ne pût que répondre. »

Ils se séparèrent devant la cour de métamorphose et Hermione pressa le pas pour rejoindre ses amies. Elle savait sur quoi elle allait écrire ce fichu paragraphe sur les Maraudeurs.

...

Sirius se plaignait auprès de Peter depuis bientôt une demi-heure sur ses notes absolument crasseuses en divination. D'après lui, son incapacité à reconnaître une forme dans les feuilles de thé venait de la très mauvaise luminosité de la tour et du fait qu'elle soit située au cœur du château, perturbant ainsi son équilibre psychique. Peter avait arrêté d'écouter après le huitième « je déteste la divination », se contentant d'hocher la tête à intervalles réguliers. Son esprit était tourné vers son ventre qui criait famine et la perspective du gâteau aux pommes du vendredi. Sirius saluait vaguement les connaissances qu'ils croisaient, tout occupé qu'il était à sa haine divinatoire, avant de finalement se calmer suite aux coups d'œil suggestif et aux gloussements que lançaient les filles sur leur passage. Un large sourire s'étala sur son visage et il poussa du coude son ami, qui rougit quand une jolie brune lui jeta un regard appréciateur.

« Alors ça fait quoi d'être le centre d'attention mon petit Queudver ?

\- Pourtant je n'ai rien fait de particulier, dit Peter qui rentra la tête dans ses épaule sous les regards tendres que lui adressaient effectivement la gente féminine de Poudlard.

\- Hey les gars par-là, héla la voix forte de James, assit en face de Remus.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi on me regarde comme ça, marmonna Peter en se servant du Morning tea.

\- Moi je crois qu'elles ont enfin vue que tu étais un gars génial, lui dit Sirius alors que James remarquait l'attention aiguë que l'on portait à Peter.

\- Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée sur le pourquoi du comment, répondit énigmatique Remus. »

Il attrapa la GEP posait un peu plus loin sur la table des Griffondor sous les regards curieux de ses amis. Il posa à plat le journal ouvert en grand à la rubrique des maraudeurs devant Peter et tapota du doigt un petit encadré sur la droite. Les trois garçons se regroupèrent autour de la vieille photo de Peter et du titre qui indiquait en lettre capitale :

 **UN HÉROS** **MÉCONNU**

 _Le mythe du héros est un doux rêve que nous poursuivons pourtant avec un acharnement._

 _Chacun espère en secret qu'un jour viendra où l'un de ces êtres incroyables croisera sa route. Cependant à trop les chercher dans les endroits les plus improbables nous passons devant eux sans le savoir. Tous les jours que Merlin fait, que ce soit dans nos dortoirs, dans les couloirs, en salle de classe, à côté de nous, quelqu'un se transforme pour un instant en héros._

 _Sommes-nous devenus aveugle au point d'ignorer de tels actes de bravoure ou refusons-nous tout simplement de voir?_

 _Qui d'entre vous, chers lecteurs, savait que la fabuleuse découverte des_...V _ivets dorées faite en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques est l'œuvre d'un élève du nom de Peter Pettigrow ?_

 _Souvenez-vous de cette après-midi venteux et glaciale qui nous avait enfermés dans la douce chaleur de note château bien aimé. Alors que nous étions tous confortablement installé, à l'abri de la tempête, dehors les vents se déchaînaient sur le nid des Vivets Dorés. Tous auraient dût périr si Peter Pettigrow n'était pas intervenu à temps. Après avoir emmitouflé les fragiles œufs du nid dans sa cape, il s'attaqua à reconstruire l'habitacle des volatiles et à le solidifier, bravant le froid mordant des aquilons, se refusant à l'idée de voir disparaitre ses splendides créatures._

 _Si nous portions d'avantage notre regard sur le monde qui nous entoure, nous décèlerions des trésors insoupçonnés._

 _K.B._

« Je me demande bien qui est K.B, dit James en grignotant un toast. En tous cas, tous cela est très élogieux. Ça change des articles débiles de cette rubrique.

\- Pourquoi ? T'en lit beaucoup? Se moqua Sirius.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de lire pour savoir que ce n'est sûrement pas le style de la maison. Franchement on aurait déjà eu des cœurs et des mièvreries à chaque ligne.

\- Il y avait quelqu'un dans les parages cette après-midi? Demanda Rémus à Peter encore figé, la bouche béante.

\- Non je…, commença-Peter avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux. J'ai rencontré Blust qui m'a aidé d'ailleurs à la fin.

\- C'est sûrement elle, s'exclama Sirius en frappant des mains faisant sursauter James qui engloutissait une tasse de thé. B comme Blust et K comme… euh c'est quoi son prénom?

\- Kendra, Kiara? Proposa James, en s'essuyant la bouche.

\- Non c'est Kimberly, dit Rémus.

\- En tout cas, ça colle, fit Sirius, ravi de sa déduction.

\- Comment tu fais pour connaître les prénoms de la quasi-totalité de Poudlard, gémit James.

\- C'est simple : j'écoute les gens quand ils se présentent.

\- En tout cas, pour moi cette article est le gage que cette histoire d'accident est terminée, dit Sirius, satisfait. Elle a accepté nos excuses. Point. On passe à autre chose. »

...

Hermione soupira en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Elle avait oublié à quel point le lundi était particulièrement décourageant. Emily tartinait sans conviction ses toastes tout en écoutant Bethany lui énumérait les dix maléfices élémentaires en DCFM en prévision du contrôle de l'après-midi. La perspective d'être enfermé pendant deux heures à plancher sur leur devoir sous le regard malveillant du professeur Ronflak, lui arracha un soupire de désespoir. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Emily lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement.

« Le lundi est aux élèves, ce que la potence est au condamné : l'enfer ! Déclama sombrement Hannah en s'affalant à coté de Kimberly.

\- J'en connais une qui s'est levée du mauvais pied, dit Emily. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

\- J'ai eu de l'eau froide, j'ai rencontré ma sœur avec son petit-ami, je me suis rendue compte qu'on avait un contrôle et que je n'ai absolument pas révisé ! s'exclama, énervée, la grande brune en enfournant une cuillère de muesli.

\- On est en train de réviser les maléfices élémentaires avec Beth, tu n'as qu'à écouter et on reprendra pendant la pause.

\- Merci, tu me sauves. »

Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, se demandant comment il était possible d'oublier un contrôle. Parfois la paresse d'Hannah lui faisait penser à Ron. Un violent pincement au cœur la plongea dans une morosité profonde. Comme si toutes ses terreurs nocturnes incessantes ne suffisaient pas, il fallait qu'elle soit également envahi par les spectres de son passée, lui rappelant cruellement l'époque sombre qui l'attendait.

Ce premier week-end parmi les Poufsouffles aurait pu être agréable si seulement ses mauvais rêves abandonnaient leur diabolique danse. Les amies de Kimberly l'avaient laissé tranquille face à la montagne de travail en retard que Kimberly avait accumulé depuis son accident. Ainsi enfermé dans son antre de paix, elle n'avait croisé aucun maraudeur et n'avait pas était dérangé par les trois jeunes Poufsouffles. Pour peu, elle se serait crue à son époque, où ses meilleurs amis se seraient empressés de lui raconter le dernier « animal » fétiche d'Hagrid, la récolte d'une heure de colle pour avoir engagé un duel avec les Serpentars, puis l'auraient poussée à sortir en déclarant que ce serait dommage qu'elle se fane à quelque mois de Noël.

« … Expimendus est un sortilège de désarmement qui permet de récupérer la baguette de son adversaire, récita Bethany.

\- Expelliarmus, rectifia machinalement Hermione.

\- Quoi ? demanda méchamment Bethany.

\- Le sortilège c'est Expelliarmus et pas Expimendus, répondit Hermione avant de se mordre la lèvre en se rendant compte que Kimberly ne devait même pas savoir lancer proprement un windgardium leviosa.

\- Et ben dit donc, il y en a au moins une qui a révisé, marmonna Emily en vérifiant les notes de Bethany.

\- Notre Kim est devenue une intello ! Youpi ! fit mollement Hannah toujours de mauvais poil, en réduisant son muesli en une pâtée informe gorgé de lait. Je pourrais me mettre à côté de toi ? Je suis vraiment dans la bouse de dragon. »

Hermione ne pût répondre, car un nuage d'hibou se pencha vers la masse d'élèves. Leurs hululements envahit l'espace sonore, déjà emplit du brouhaha des écoliers. Hermione apprécia avec soulagement cette interruption, ravie de ne pas accepter qu'Hannah copie sur elle. Ses principes avaient la vie dure et même après un an de déscolarisation, elle se dressait contre la tricherie. Elle n'osait imaginer la sentence que Ronflak lui infligerait, si elle découvrait qu'elle laissait l'amie de Kimberly copier. Sûrement elle l'attacherait par les pieds dans les cachots pendant deux jours dans la faim et la soif la plus total.

« Stupide piaf ! Merde fossilisé volante ! Plus débile qu'un scroute-à-pétard ma parole!» Insulta Hannah, s'attirant des regards choqués ou moqueurs de ses camarades.

L'oiseau avait atterrie de la pire des manières, entraînant la chute du bol de muesli sur la jupe d'Hannah. Alors qu'Emily se chargeait de calmer son amie et que Bethany lançait un sortilège de nettoyage, un oiseau de la poste sorcière lâcha dans les mains de Kimberly une lettre. Rien qu'au touché, elle devina la provenance moldu du courrier.

Durant le week-end, elle avait feuilleté le journal intime de Kimberly Blust. Elle avait donc appris que la jeune fille était issue d'une famille moldu et que sa grand-mère maternel était une cracmol. Ainsi cela ne faisait aucun doute que la famille Blust en était l'expéditrice. Avec hésitation, elle ouvrit la lettre se sentant peu légitime des mots qui allait suivre. Comme elle s'y attendait, la lettre débordait d'une affection parentale sans limites.

Hermione comprenait l'inquiétude de ce couple qui avait failli perdre son seul enfant. Les parents de Kimberly avaient essayé d'avoir un autre enfant, mais le projet s'était soldé par un échec dû à la ménopause précoce de la mère. Enfant unique, Kimberly avait donc était surprotégée et s'était retrouvée très vite démunie face à l'autonomie imposée par Poudlard. Son éducation choyée avait surement contribuée à la timidité de la jeune fille.

Elle passa rapidement l'épanchement sentimental et inquiet des parents, et le paragraphe qui exprimaient toute leur colère envers l'administration sorcière qui refusait l'entrée de l'hôpital aux modus non accompagnés par une personne dotée de pouvoirs magiques, pour finalement arriver au passage qu'elle redoutait tant. Durant le week-end, les vacances de Noël avaient été évoquées poussant Hermione à s'interroger sur la famille de Kimberly. Décomposée, elle lisait les prières de sa famille pour qu'elle accepte de venir passer Noël à Margate, la ville balnéaire où ils habitaient.

« Encore un problème pénible à gérer » pensa, déjà épuisée, Hermione et elle ne put s'empêcher de dire à haute voix :

« Journée pourrie en perspective.

\- Je confirme. » Ajouta Hannah, en tenant dans ses mains une enveloppe rouge.

...

Hermione n'écoutait absolument pas le cours, les yeux rivés sur la cime des arbres agitées par les bourrasques d'hiver. Ses pensées ne volaient pourtant par avec le vent mais étaient plutôt centrées sur un dilemme sans aucunes issues agréables. Elle était totalement découragée par son incapacité à trouver une solution et elle détestait particulièrement cela, tout cela contribuant à la rendre aussi agréable qu'une furie affamée.

Elle laissa son regard balayer la classe assommée par le cours du professeur Bins sur la Renaissance et la nécessitée croissante pour les moldus d'ignorer l'existence du Monde magique. Le contrôle de DCFM avait était particulièrement corsé et même Hermione avait juré une ou deux fois face à des questions retorses. Ronflak les détestait définitivement. Orgueilleuse comme elle l'était, Hermione Granger avait encore une fois commis un écart de conduite qu'elle commençait à regretter. Simplement pour narguer l'horrible professeur et ravie à l'idée de voir son expression quand elle lui rendrait sa copie, elle avait fait en sorte de répondre correctement à toutes les questions.

Elle aurait un optimal. Elle en était sûre. Après tout, elle était la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération.

Le désintérêt profond des élèves pour cette matière soporifique qu'était l'histoire de la magie était donc tout à fait compréhensible. Emily, qui papotait avec Hannah devant elle, se retourna d'un mouvement gracile et lui demanda:

« Alors tu comptes passer Noël avec tes parents ou avec nous? dit-elle en indiquant de son regard claire la lettre qui traînait devant Hermione.

\- Je crois que ça leur feraient plaisir… et j'ai besoin de me ressourcer avec tout ce qui s'est passé, répondit Hermione après une courte réflexion. Elle avait suffisamment réfléchie à la question.

\- Dommage. Il parait qu'il va y avoir une super fête chez Cloé Fittman pendant les vacances. Si tu restes chez tes parents tu ne pourras pas venir, argumenta Emily en faisant la moue.

\- Il faudrait qu'elle nous invite d'abord, non? dit Bethany, timidement.

\- Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, rétorqua la blonde en faisait voleter quelques mèches par-dessus son épaule.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle donnerait les invitations pendant les vacances pour qu'il n'y est pas plein d'exclus de la société qui s'incrustent, appuya Hannah. »

Puis elle ajouta avec un petit sourire de connivence :

« En tout cas, c'est sûr que les maraudeurs seront là. Ca ne te ferait pas plaisir de les voir, Kim?

\- Euh... Oui. Sûrement, dit Hermione, hésitante. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer.

\- Mais Peter? Continua Hannah.

-Quoi Peter? demanda Emily. C'est sur Remus qu'elle craque.

\- Peut- être, répondit Hannah en haussant ses épaules. Mais je pense qu'après l'article sur Pettigrow, notre petite Kimi a changé ses vue. Hein? Aller, petite cachottière, depuis quand tu es à fond sur lui? »

Hermione regarda les trois amies de Kimberly tournées vers elle, pleines de curiosité. A cet instant, précis elle avait envie de se fracasser la tête contre un mur comme le ferait un elfe de maison pris en faute. Ce fichu article allait la poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de la scolarité de Kimberly, elle en était sure. Incapable de se contrôler, elle avait fait encore du zèle. A croire qu'elle faisait un devoir de Métamorphose ! Mais pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas contentée d'un stupide article relatant Ô combien le rire de Sirius Black était ravissant ou Ô combien les yeux de Remus Lupin étaient semblables à des pépites d'or. Elle était tellement en colère contre elle-même et envers l'indiscrétion d'Hannah qu'elle fut incapable de sortir une phrase intelligente.

« Oh ! Mais faut pas être gênée, la rassura Hannah face au silence de Kimberly. Ce n'est pas le mec le plus moche de l'école. Je suis sûre que t'auras plus de chance avec lui qu'avec Remus.

\- C'est super ! S'enthousiasma Emily. Comme ça, on à chacune notre Maraudeur ! Hannah a James, Beth a Remus, moi Sirius et toi Peter !

\- Oh ! Vous formerez un couple supère mignon, glapie Bethany, non sans un sourire victorieux.

\- Mais bon ça vas pas être facile de le séduire, continua Hannah. Depuis l'article, plusieurs filles ont des vues sur lui maintenant. Ca n'arrêtait pas de jaser sur ses qualités.

\- Les filles ! Je ne suis franchement pas intéressée par... tenta Hermione, dans le vain espoir de défendre l'honneur de Kimberly.

\- Tatatata... pas de ça avec nous ! On te connaît par cœur, dit Emily, en agitant son doigt parfaitement manucuré devant elle.

\- Mais... »

La sonnerie retentit et le bruit des élèves qui quittait la classe arrêta nette toute conversation. Intérieurement Hermione soupira en se demandant dans quoi elle s'était encore fourrée.

...

En quelques semaines à peine la rumeur de son amour fou et passionné pour Le Héros Peter s'était propagée à travers toute l'école. Ainsi dès qu'elle croisait les Maraudeurs, elle se voyait gratifier des sourires malicieux de Potter et de Black, du regard indifférent de Lupin et de la profonde gêne de Pettigrow à chaque fois qu'il croisait ses yeux. Pour couronner le tout, ses amies s'entêtaient à projeter tous un tas de plans farfelus qui pousserait le Maraudeur dans ses bras malgré les protestations de moins en moins virulentes d'Hermione. Les cauchemars ne la quittaient plus, collés à ses pas et frappant sa tête sans relâche. Le simple fait de respirer lui était devenu difficile, chaque expiration redoublant le martèlement dans son crâne. Elle ne réagissait plus aux piques, ni aux moqueries affectueuses ni même au venin du professeur Ronflack qui lui vouait désormais une haine féroce depuis son dernier optimal, fermant les yeux dès que l'occasion se présentait et se massant les tempes dans le vain espoir de chasser cet horrible mal de tête. Elle traversait les jours avec l'énergie d'un zombie mort, s'écroulant de fatigue le soir sans pouvoir espérer une nuit réparatrice. Marquée par les cernes, elle fuyait le reflet de Kimberly se contentant mollement de se brosser les cheveux le matin.

Alors qu'elle revenait d'une session de révision en compagnie des amies de Kimberly, une altercation éclata en plein couloir entre Lily Evans et Cloé Fittman - encore. Leur relation semblait de plus en plus tendue depuis le début de l'année et leurs fréquentes disputes étaient devenues mornilles courante. Elles faisaient même l'objet de nombreux paris. Les deux filles s'affrontaient dans une joute verbale acérée sous les cris d'encouragement du cercle d'élèves qui s'était formé autour d'elle. Il sembla à Hermione que Lily remportait haut la main la manche à la vue du petit sourire méprisant qu'elle affichait et de l'air déconfit de Cloé. Hermione compta mentalement jusqu'à dix et les Maraudeurs, comme à chaque fois, apparurent miraculeusement. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais feuilleton télévisé, tournant autour des même personnages et doté d'une intrigue aussi originale qu'un pudding aux raisins pour Noël. Toujours et encore les Maraudeurs. Elle entendait beaucoup trop nom pour son propre bien et celui de Kimberly.

Elle se détourna complètement de l'affligeant spectacle qu'offraient les différents protagonistes en piste, entendant vaguement, des élèves scandaient excités « Aux baguettes! Aux baguettes! ». Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle se serait déjà éloignée à grand pas, aurait trouvé un confortable fauteuil dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles et s'y serait roulée en boule pour hiberner jusqu'à la fin des temps. Malheureusement, Emily, Hannah et Bethany tenaient énormément à apporter leur soutien à leur présidente, braillant leur dégoût au visage de Lily Evans avec une ardeur qui l'étonna.

Hermione soupira et regarda au-dessus de la foule derrière elle si des préfets - ou mieux des préfets-en chef – venaient la libérer de son supplice. Les cris de la foule accentués la douleur cuisante dans sa tête qui pulsait maintenant derrière ses yeux. Rien ne se profilait à l'horizon. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et reporta finalement son attention sur la scène de crêpage de chignon. Remus, en sa qualité de préfet, tentait de régler la situation explosive avec cette patience qui le caractérisait et il s'en sortait plutôt bien mais James intervint et la dispute faillit tourner en rixe.

C'est à ce moment précis que les _autorités de Poudlard_ choisirent d'intervenir.

Le mouvement de foule emporta brutalement Hermione, qui ballottée ne put rien faire. Bousculée, pressée de toute part, elle faillit en perdre son lourd sac. Son esprit prit dans un étau brulant, elle rendit des coups aveugles au milieu de la flopée d'élèves qui répondirent avec tant de hargne qu'elle en perdu l'équilibre et ne dut son salut qu'à un bras salvateur auquel elle s'accrocha fermement. Le bras appartenait à Peter Pettigrow. « Comme par hasard » pensa-t-elle, si fort qu'elle fut presque étonnée qu'il ne l'ait pas entendue. Celui-ci en se rendant compte qui s'agrippait à lui, rougit et détourna le regard, clairement mal à l'aise.

La cohue apaisée, il ne restait plus qu'eux. Hermione lâcha le bras de Peter qui n'osait toujours pas se tourner vers elle. Tout son corps appelait à la fuite.

« Merci, dit-elle en réajustant son sac sur son épaule.

\- Euh ... ouais. De rien, marmotta-t-il. »

Les tambours reprirent leur martèlement et Hermione, exaspérée au possible, fatiguée et profondément lasse lâcha d'une voix que la colère faisait trembler :

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je compte pas te sauter dessus. J'ai d'autres trucs plus intéressants à faire de ma vie que courir après des mecs. »

Se détournant, elle le planta au beau milieu du couloir avec un « sois plus sûr de toi, merde ! » retentissant. Abandonnant toute dignité de combattante, elle se rendit à l'infirmerie et s'écroula en geignant sur un lit. Une envie soudaine de pleurer la saisit à la gorge quand elle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et respira l'odeur des draps fraîchement lavés. Au moins, Pomfresh utilisait toujours la même lessive.

La voix étouffée par les plumes, elle souffla :

« Je veux rentrer chez moi. »


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !

Nous revoilà avec le chapitre 4 après une longue longue looooonnngue période d'absence pour laquelle nous vous présentons nos excuses U.U. Il est vrai qu'avec les examens, les cours et les concours, nous avons été un peu débordées mais sachez que nous nous accrochons à cette histoire car elle nous tient à cœur ^^. Nous avons donc décidé de répondre aux reviews très motivantes que vous nous avez envoyés (ce ne serait pas trop tôt certes…). Votre engouement nous a fait extrêmement plaisir alors voilà pour vous !

 **Keloush :** Eh bien tant mieux ! C'était un peu le but et si c'est réussi c'est encore mieux !

 **Flopette :** Vraiment merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Que notre histoire te plaise autant nous fait d'autant plus plaisir que tu sembles rodé€ aux voyages temporels. Ecrire une histoire originale était un peu notre credo et que tu l'apprécies parmi toutes les nouveautés qui sortent chaque jour est un véritable bonheur. Merci beaucoup !

 **Nadra :** Aldeberan est en effet une étoile double ! Bravo pour avoir trouvé la référence. Tes reviews sont adorables, merci de faire l'effort d'en laisser. Nous savons que l'envie n'y est pas toujours et c'est très agréable de te lire !

 **Scpotter** **:** Nous sommes très contentes que tu apprécies notre fiction, merci pour tes reviews !

 **Mia :** Merci beaucoup pour ta longue review ! Ton analyse est plutôt pertinente même si nous croyons bien que Lupin n'est plus aussi motivé pour faire des recherches…Enfin, c'est lui qui décide, on verra pour la suite. Nous espérons que notre fiction restera aussi intéressante !

 **Eliie Evans :** Ton compliment nous va droit au cœur merci !

 **Luffynette :** Merci merci merci ! Tes reviews nous ont beaucoup fait rire et beaucoup touchées alors merci commenté chaque chapitre !

 **Bon chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre 4: Les berceuses des vagues portées par le vent

La route longeait un bord de mer brumeux et humide, d'une grisaille affligeante. L'eau salée reflétait le ciel chargé de lourds nuages sombres et de hautes vagues écumeuses roulaient sur la langue de sable. La mélancolie du paysage semblait s'être étendu à toute la ville, pas un chat n'était visible à des kilomètres à la ronde.

La camionnette du père de Kimberly, qui sentait fort le poisson, résonnait d'un silence pesant. Après un accueil chaleureux à la gare de Margate, une sorte de malaise s'était installée entre le père et la fille. Hermione se rappelait vaguement avoir lu dans le journal de Kimberly que la jeune fille entretenait des relations conflictuelles avec ses parents. Crise d'adolescence oblige et suivant l'exemple de ses amies, elle rejetait totalement l'autorité et l'affection parentale.

Profitant de ce mutisme opportun, Hermione étudia discrètement l'homme qui, les deux mains à dix heure dix gardait le regard braqué sur la route déserte. George, si ça mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, était un mélange parfait entre les origines inuit de son père et celle irlandaise de sa mère qui était la fameuse cracmol de la famille. Avec ses cheveux noirs et son imposante stature de colosse, il était difficile de trouver une filiation entre George et sa fille. Seuls des yeux d'un noir profond où se noyait la pupille pouvaient établir leur parenté.

Se sentant observé, le père se retourna vers sa fille.

« Ça vas mon apik(1)? Lui dit-il, un air soucieux lui barrant le front, creusant sa peau burinée.

\- Je suis juste un peu fatiguée par le voyage, répondit Hermione en trippant une mèche blonde.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû écouter ta mère et te laisser prendre le train. Avec ton accident ce n'est pas prudent de voyager seul.

\- Je suis surtout fatiguée du rythme de cette année…avec la préparation des BUSEs, tout ça… marmonna Hermione touchée, sans se l'avouer, par l''inquiétudes qui transparaissait à chacun des mots de ce père.

\- J'espère qu'ils ne te font pas travailler trop dure comme même, s'enquit George. Tu as besoin de temps pour récupérer, mon apik. Et malgré tous leurs sortilèges, rien ne vaut un long mois sans travail ! »

Hermione rassura de nouveaux George et lui promis un millier de fois qu'elle était ménagée par ses professeurs. Amusée par l'attitude protectrice du père de Kimberly, elle se détendit et entama une discussion légère avec George.

Etrangement, il lui sembla apercevoir un bout de ciel bleu percé à travers les nuages.

Avant de rentrer chez les Blust, George fit un détour par son lieu travail. Passionné de zoologie marine, il avait repris le vieil aquarium de Margate, où séjournaient une trentaine d'espèce différente, la plupart étant des poissons. La bâtisse était vieille, un peu défraichie, mais cela n'empêcha pas Hermione d'ouvrir de grands yeux émerveillés face aux couleurs chatoyantes et aux lents ballets aquatiques qu'offraient à voir les vaste vitres baignées d'une lumière bleutée. Elle ne cessait de tourner la tête dans tous les sens, effleurant les parois glacées pour suivre le trajet d'un poisson alors que le père de Kimberly l'entrainait à travers l'aquarium dans les zones réservées au personnel. Malgré les refus catégoriques de George, Hermione lui imposa son aide, poussé par la curiosité. Jim, un jeune soigneur, était partie en vacances en oubliant de finir proprement son travail, ce qui lui valut une avalanche d'insultes très inventives de la part de George, qu'Hermione serait tout bonnement incapable de ressortir. Visiblement, le père de Kimberly était du genre sanguin, à partir au quart de tour dès qu'une personne l'importunait par son « incompétence lamentable » et qui était trop souvent à son goût « méchant comme un tuurngait(2) dans le cul ».

Hermione riait encore lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au dernier bassin, celui des loutres, dans un couinement de bottes en caoutchouc et d'effluves alléchantes de sardines décongelées.

« Ah! Par Sedna(3) il manque à ce gamin une mémoire, grommela George pour la énième fois. Ce morveux a besoin de bosser un peu et je lui offre un super job ! Et lui, bon à rien, incapable de nourrir des animaux ! Franchement ! Allez… venez mes jolies. »

Il se pencha au-dessus de l'eau et caressa une loutre attirée par ses larges mains empreintes de l'odeur de sa nourriture favorite, très vite rejointe par ses congénères. Un de ces petits mammifères marins s'avança vers Hermione, frétillant de ces nageoires brunes. Hésitante, elle jeta un regard vers le père de Kimberly. Celui-ci était occupé à donner à manger, alors elle prit un poisson et le lança à l'animal qui l'attrapa au vol. Plusieurs autres de ses compères délaissèrent George pour s'intéresser à la jeune fille, quémandant leur repas à une Hermione fascinée.

Une bulle de bonheur satisfait éclata dans son ventre à la vue de ces animaux qui lui rappelait son patronus. Sentir sous ses doigts la peau tendue et chaude malgré l'eau des loutres, voir leur mâchoire puissante déchiqueter le poisson et leurs grands yeux sombres à l'instar du corps qu'elle habitait la fixer avec intelligence était une sensation tout à fait enivrante.

« Elles ne t'ont pas oublié même après cinq ans, dit George en s'approchant d'elle. _L'esprit initiateur, qui tue et ressuscite(_ _4)_ _. »_

Hermione se tourna brusquement en entendant la phrase de son père. Bizarrement cela sembla faire écho à sa situation. Remarquant la surprise de sa fille, son père l'invita à se lever pour sortir du bâtiment.

« Dans la tradition indienne, la loutre représente l'immortalité. C'est le messager entre notre monde et le monde sacré des esprits, expliqua-t-il. Cet animal te correspond mon apik. Il t'a protégé et t'a permis de poursuivre ta vie. Parmi nous, les inuk5. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'il débouche sur le parking dont le bitume portait encore les traces d'une récente averse. Devant le véhicule, le père s'arrêta brusquement avant de serrer sa fille dans ses bras qui, déconcertée par cet élan soudain, s'immobilisa.

« Je sais que nos rapports sont tendus et que ta mère et moi t'énervons souvent mais… continua d'une voix tremblante l'homme en resserrant la prise sur sa fille. Mais j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre mon bébé. Je t'aime tellement. »

Hermione serra maladroitement les bras de Kimberly autour de son père, mal-à-l'aise. Elle se sentait comme une usurpatrice et les remords lui mordaient le cœur. Elle ferma alors les yeux très fort, cherchant derrière la noirceur vibrante de ses paupières closes son père et son odeur de dentifrice.

...

Hermione passa ces vacances d'hiver comme un rêve étrange et doux.

Lydia, la mère de Kimberly, débordait d'affection pour sa fille et l'entourait d'un amour inconditionnel, quelques fois un peu étouffant. Au début, Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de se soustraire à la compagnie de la mère de Kimberly qui, par toutes ses adorables attentions ne faisait qu'accroitre son mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas dans son élément, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ses premières nuits dans la chambre de Kimberly, décorée dans des tons pastel, furent un véritable calvaire. Allongée sur le lit, la tête tournée vers la haute fenêtre qui déversait une lumière blafarde, elle se surprenait à penser à sa propre famille. Ses parents lui manquaient atrocement et pourtant… Chaque jour, il lui était un peu plus difficile de se souvenir de leur visage. Déjà leurs images s'effaçaient de sa mémoire. La honte et la douleur qui l'étreignait à ce constat, la faisaient presque suffoquer. Mais les larmes ne coulaient pas, ce qui n'en était que plus déchirant. Au moins, si elle pleurait, la boule dans sa gorge disparaitrait. Alors, elle se coulait entre les draps, cherchant dans la fraicheur du tissu, le parfum de sa mère.

Finalement, au bout de quelques jours, elle se sentit coupable de refuser l'amour de cette femme qui avait failli perdre son unique enfant. Cette situation n'était pas de son fait et Hermione se décida à la remercier implicitement de son accueil chaleureux. Lentement, elle se plongea entièrement dans la vie familiale de Kimberly.

La mère de Kimberly était une excellente cuisinière, s'adonnant à son activité favorite avec talent et beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Elle était professeur de littérature au lycée de Maragate et employait donc ses congés de Noël à élaborer le menu du réveillon, et à choyer sa fille. Ainsi, Hermione était réveillée tous les matins par des odeurs délicieuses de pancakes, de muffins, ou encore d'œufs brouillés accompagnés de tranches de bacon.

Si Hermione avait pris la décision de participer d'avantage à la vie de famille des Blust, cela ne l'empêcher de s'enfermer pendant des heures dans la chambre de Kimberly, pour lire, se soustrayant ainsi à la vue de tous. Les murs du couloir de l'étage étaient recouverts par une haute bibliothèque où s'entassaient des livres de tous horizons littéraires. Hermione y dénicha même des ouvrages sorciers, sûrement extraits de la bibliothèque personnelle de ladite Zarbinani, la grand-mère cracmol. A la vue des différents titres, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'entendra sans doute bien avec la vieille dame : _Sortilèges antiques et leur évolution dans la société contemporaine_ était un de ses ouvrages préférés.

Cependant sa soudaine passion pour la lecture ne passa pas inaperçu. Alors qu'elle aidait à la cuisine - sa tâche consistant essentiellement à racler les fonds de casserole – Lydia, un couteau à la main, lui demanda d'un ton tout à fait innocent :

« Ton livre est intéressant ? »

Surprise, Hermione marqua une pause, une cuillère dégoulinante de crème à mi-hauteur de sa bouche ne sachant que dire.

« Tu l'as laissé dans la salle de bain, indiqua Lydia tout en continuant à hacher les carottes. Je ne savais pas que les traités animaliers t'intéressaient. »

Hermione déglutit, incertaine de la conduite à adopter. Devait-elle nier le fait qu'elle lisait ? Mais le sourire ravi qui naissait sur le visage de Lydia, l'empêcha de mentir. Kimberly devra faire avec, quand elle reprendra possession de son corps.

Quelques jours après son arrivée à Margate, Hermione fit la connaissance de Zarbinani qui n'avait en soit rien de "zarbi". C'était une grande femme encore bien conservé pour son âge, sûrement grâce à son sang sorcier. Ses vêtements – dans des couleurs très vives et saturées – détonnaient avec son aire noble qui lui rappelait celui des Sang-Pures. Ses folies vestimentaires étaient représentatives de ce que cette élégante grand-mère était : chaleureuse et rayonnante.

Zarbinani passait la plupart du temps chez eux et Hermione put de nombreuse fois s'entretenir avec elle. La grand-mère adorait particulièrement les histoires sur Poudlard que racontait Hermione et ses yeux s'éclairaient d'un feu magique dès que la jeune fille évoquait le quidditch, les bougies de la Grande salle ou encore le calamar géant caché au fond du Lac Noir. La jeune fille de son côté n'était pas en reste de récit, Zarbinani lui racontait avec plaisir sa vie trépidante passée en mer avec son mari avant qu'ils ne posent définitivement pied à terre -à Margate- quand leur deuxième fils, Robert, naquit.

Plus le temps passait et plus Hermione laissait son appréhension derrière elle. Kimberly s'effaçait doucement derrière les cheveux blonds désormais régulièrement tressés et derrière les sourires d'avantage fréquents. Hermione Granger reprenait peu à peu ses droits et le conflit de son corps et de son esprit était consumé par sa passion de Griffondor. Ses nuits étaient plus paisibles, bercées par l'air frais de Margate que laissait filtrer sa fenêtre toujours entrouverte.

Ce changement d'attitude attira l'attention de la famille de Kimberly. Ses parents étaient ravis de voir ce changement s'opérer chez leur fille qui semblait enfin sortir de sa crise d'adolescente à laquelle ils avaient du mal à faire face. Mais si Kimberly n'était plus cette gamine insupportable, elle n'était pas non plus la jeune fille simple et timide de ses premières années à Poudlard. Elle paressait plus flegmatique et animée d'une perspicacité toute neuve.

...

La neige avait recouvert Margate, étouffant tous les sons et plongeant la ville dans une torpeur douceâtre. Les guirlandes clignotaient aux fenêtres et des armées de bonhommes de neige, disproportionnés aux chapeaux rapiécés et aux nez orange, avaient envahi les rues. Le soir de la veille de Noël, Robert descendit de Manchester avec toute sa famille. Leur voiture était restée bloqué pendant des heures dans les bouchons et c'est dégoulinant de poudreuse et les fesses endolories qu'ils passèrent la porte.

« Kim chérie, ton oncle est là. » Annonça Lydia en entrant dans sa chambre.

Elle avança prudemment sur la moquette blanche, perchée sur ses talons dans un équilibre précaire. Hermione, à plat ventre sur le lit, se désintéressa de sa lecture quand la mère de Kimberly s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Lydia leva la main est replaça tendrement une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille d'Hermione.

« Tu es magnifique ma chérie.

\- Merci, toi aussi, répondit Hermione en fermant son livre et en s'asseyant en tailleur. Cette robe bleue fait ressortir tes yeux. »

Le visage de Lydia sa fendit d'un doux sourire tandis qu'elle caressait les cheveux épais de sa fille.

« Je t'aime tellement, souffla Lydia sentant ses larmes brouiller sa vue. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si… si tu étais partie… Ma toute petite fille. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, honteuse. Quelques fois, ces moments d'émotions se produisaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les prévoir. Ils l'arrachaient de son nuage pour la confronter à la réalité. _Tu es un imposteur Hermione,_ cria son cerveau. Elle ramena ses jambes sous elle en veillant à ne pas froisser d'avantage sa jupe. Puis elle les balança hors du lit pour se retrouver assise à côté de la mère de Kimberly.

Lydia pouffa de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire à tes cheveux. Ils sont tout décoiffés »

Hermione palpa sa tresse grossièrement effectuée et qui n'avait pas survécu à sa séance de lecture. Définitivement elle aurait toujours des problèmes capillaires.

« Attend, je vais arranger ça »

Lydia se leva et se dirigea vers une boîte posée au-dessus d'une commode au bois patiné. Hermione l'avait vaguement regardée le premier jour puis elle l'avait complètement oubliée. Elle fouilla un instant avant de sortir une large barrette albâtre veiné de rose pale.

Hermione sentit Lydia défaire sa coiffure qui n'en était plus une et ramenait de longues et épaisses mèches de cheveux encadrant son visage, vers l'arrière de son crâne.

« Et voilà, mon ange, dit Lydia en fermant la barrette. On devrait y aller. »

Hermione acquiesça et la suivit à l'extérieur. Une femme aux cheveux roux bouclés se tenait en bas des escaliers, farfouillant dans son sac. Quand elle les entendit descendre, elle se redressa un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle posa par instinct une main sur son ventre rond.

« Gemma, comment vas-tu ? Salua Lydia en serrant maladroitement la femme dans ses bras. Tu en as pour combien de temps ?

\- Deux mois, dit ravie Gemma en caressant son ventre qui détendait sa robe rouge. Je commence à ne plus le supporter, trop imposant ! J'ai hâte d'accoucher à vrai dire.

\- On dit toutes cela mais dès que l'enfant nait, on ne souhaite qu'une chose : retomber enceinte.

\- Ce n'est pas faut, répondit Gemma en riant avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Bonjour Kim, comment ça va ? Tu nous as fait tellement peur. Tu as était bien soignée ?

\- Je vais bien. Très bien même, répondit Hermione paisibement. J'arrive à reprendre le rythme de l'école et à par une légère amnésie, je me porte bien. »

Gemma lui sourit et jeta un regard interrogateur à Lydia. Celle-ci hocha la tête aux anges, l'aire de dire qu'effectivement leur Kimberly avait changée.

« Une amnésie ? S'enquit Gemma en suivant Lydia vers le salon.

\- Rien d'irréversible, répondit Hermione. Maintenant, j'arrive à ne plus me perdre dans les couloirs de mon pensionna. »

Le salon, décoré depuis une semaine, scintillait de mille feux. Un immense sapin enguirlandé par Hermione et Zarbinanie trônait dans l'angle du salon arborant fièrement les couleurs de Poufsouffle qu'adoucissait le vert du feuillage. Une grande table recouverte d'une nappe blanche avait était installé dans la pièce et de grandes bougis rouges placé au centre de la table déversaient une douce lumière sur le service de porcelaine. Le repas serait léger, Lydia avait réservé tous ses efforts pour le déjeuner du lendemain.

Zarbinani était installée dans son fauteuil, élégamment vêtue d'une robe de soie couleur vert sapin où des motifs runiques au fils d'or s'entrelaçaient. Un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et au visage plein de taches de rousseurs était assis sur ses genoux. Hermione devina qu'il s'agissait du cousin de Kimberly, Owen. Le père de Kimberly avait tenu à lui montrer en photo tous les membres de la famille afin qu'elle ne les inquiéta pas.

« Ah ! Kimberly ! » Interpela une voix derrière elle.

Hermione se tourna vers son interlocuteur, surprise par l'intonation joviale. Robert était très grand et très sec au contraire du père de Kimberly mais la ressemblance entre les deux frères était frappante et il aurait été difficile de manquer leur parenté. Des yeux noirs, signe distinctif des Blust, la détaillèrent.

« Bonjour Robert, salua Hermione en attrapant une mèche blonde, qui s'était échappée, pour l'enrouler autour de son doigt.

\- Tu as changé depuis la dernière fois, dit-il en souriant. Tu es ravissante.

\- Merci, répondit Hermione, gênée par le compliment qui ne lui était pas destiné.

La soirée se déroula joyeusement et Hermione fit plus ample connaissance avec la famille de Kimberly. Elle s'entretenu longuement avec Robert sur son travail de juge et surprit toute la famille, peu habituée à cette attitude curieuse et bavarde. En bout de table, elle assise aux côtés d'Owen qui, du haut de ses trois ans, expliquait à Hermione en quoi consistait le travail du père Noël. C'est avec bonheur qu'elle écoutait l'innocent garçon déblatérait avec enthousiasme de la magie de Noël, son babillage l'apaisait.

...

Owen dormait dans la chambre de Kimberly, étant donné que le nombre de chambre était restreint. Hermione entra en pyjama dans la chambre où le petit garçon était déjà bordé dans son lit de fortune, installé spécialement pour les fêtes. Seule sa tête dépassait de l'édredon blanc.

« Tu ressembles à un bonhomme des neiges » plaisanta Hermione en le regardant.

Owen pouffa de rire.

« Mais un bonhomme de neige c'est rond, répondit l'enfant. 'Abinani vient quand pour mon histoire ? »

Comme par magie, la porte s'ouvrit sur la grand-mère qui se drapa avec une fausse solennité dans son étoffe verte.

« J'ai entendu des enfants quémander une histoire.

\- Une histoire ! S'exclama Owen en sortant d'un bon de sous les draps.

\- Allez venez mes chéris. » Invita la grande dame en s'installant sur le lit de Kimberly.

Hermione s'assit à ses côtés, tandis qu'Owen bravait la hauteur du lit en grimpant difficilement sur le matelas. Hermione se surprit à se découvrir un peu tendue par cette situation plutôt inhabituelle. La dernière fois que quelqu'un lui avait raconté une histoire pour dormir, c'était il y avait au moins neuf ans de cela.

« Mes petits Apik, je vais vous raconter l'histoire d'un grand sorcier inuit ! Commença la grand-mère en jetant un sourire complice à sa petite-fille. C'était un angakuq, un chaman, particulièrement puissant qui avait rendu son peuple prospère malgré les terres glaciales du Grand Nord où ils vivaient. Il était pour cela très respecté mais vivait reclus au fond de sa tente et on ne lui demandait de l'aide que pour des affaires sérieuses. Alors, quand un long et houleux blizzard glacial, contraignit les hommes du village à rester dans leurs yourtes, le chef de la tribu se permit de lui demander à l'aide. »

Zarbinani interrompit son récit, appréciant le petit suspense qui faisait briller les yeux du jeune Owen.

« _Le peuple se meurt car on ne peut plus chasser le rennes_ , dit le Chef qui était l'homme le plus fort de la tribu. _Que faire Angakuq ?_ demanda-t-il. Le Chaman décida donc de prier Silla et Nunam et les autres Anirniit, les esprits, pour l'aider à trouver une solution. Après qu'une lune se soit écoulée, il émergea de sa tente et déclara finalement : « _Faites tisser une large couverture avec les cheveux de toutes les femmes fertiles de notre tribut._ » Mais les femmes refusèrent de livrer leurs cheveux qui les protégeaient du froid. Le chaman ne dit rien et retourna à sa réclusion solitaire. Dans la nuit tous les chiens loups qui tiraient les traîneaux de chasse moururent. Alors, au petit matin les femmes coupèrent leurs tresses et se mirent à tisser pendant neuf jours et neuf nuits la plus grande couverture jamais encore réalisée dans aucune tribu. Puis le chaman que l'on avait tiré de sa méditation demanda : _« Faites cuisiner aux enfants les meilleurs morceaux de viande qu'il nous reste »._ D'abord retissant à perdre le peu de nourriture de leur réserve, les hommes contestèrent les exigences du chaman. Une maison prix feu cette nuit-là. Les hommes firent donc cuisiner les meilleurs morceaux de viande jamais préparés auparavant. Une fois les préparatifs achevés, le chaman commença la cérémonie. »

« Il demanda aux hommes de verser un peu de leur sang sur la viande et les cheveux des femmes entrelacés. Ensuite, le Chaman enroula les viandes dans les couvertures et sortit au centre du village accompagné des Hommes. Il demanda à chacun de se placer devant les dépouilles des chiens loups que le froid avait préservé. Le Chamane leva ses mains gelées vers le ciel tourmenté et commença à psalmodier un sortilège que les Anirniit lui murmuraient à l'oreille. Une force intense s'abattit soudainement sur ses mains et traversa son corps jusqu'à la terre. La couverture brûla. Les Hommes tombèrent à genoux, terrassés par une immense douleur qui les faisait se tordre et convulser sur la glace. »

Owen hoqueta de terreur et même Hermione ne put réprimer un frisson quand la voix de la grand-mère devient aussi glaçante que le blizzard de son histoire.

« Ils gémirent, se roulèrent par terre puis hurlèrent à la lune. Quand la force quitta le chaman, il tomba au sol, inerte. Le reste de la tribu était resté terré dans sa tente, le vent poussant les cris d'agoni jusqu'à lui. Seule une petite fille, plus courageuse que tous les autres, osa s'aventurer à l'extérieur. Autour du chaman, les Hommes étaient allongés sans vie et, à côté d'eux, se tenaient debout les chiens loups. Tous comprirent alors le fabuleux cadeau que la Nature leur avait fait. Chaque homme pouvait désormais permuter dans le corps de leurs loups pour aller chasser dans le blizzard et le soir même les Hommes dans leur nouveaux ramenèrent suffisamment de nourriture pour permettre à la tribu de survivre jusqu'à l'apaisement de le tempête. Le chaman avait sauvé son peuple et pour le remercier, les Anirniit des ancêtres, à sa mort, l'élevèrent au rang d'esprit céleste pour guider à jamais les peuples perdus dans le blizzard. »

Zarbinani se tut à la fin de son histoire, caressant les cheveux du garçon endormi sur ses genoux.

« Savais-tu que cette histoire est presque vrai ? dit la grand-mère à Hermione. La permutation des corps est une pratique courante mais méconnue dans la communauté sorcière inuit.

\- La permutation, interrogea Hermione vrillant le regard charbonneux de Kimberly sur le visage de la vieille femme, comment l'as-tu connu ?

\- Lors d'un de nos voyages avec ton grand-père nous sommes allés au pôle nord et j'ai rencontré quelques sorciers Inuits. J'ai était surprise de voir qu'une communauté magique existait même dans des terre si reculées. J'ai acheté beaucoup de livres sur leur culture et leur magie. Ils ne pratiquent pas la même que vous.

\- Et tu les as encore ? Questionna Hermione brûlant de curiosité. J'aimerai bien en lire un sur la permutation.

\- Je serais ravie de partager ce savoir avec toi, répondit Zarbinani, les yeux pétillants d'excitation. Mais je crois qu'il est temps pour tout le monde d'aller au lit. Santa Klaus ne pourra pas venir déposer ses présents sinon… »

Hermione sourit en regardant la femme emporter le garçon endormi jusqu'à son lit, une fois la porte refermée, elle se glissa sous ses couettes, exténuée mais un nouvel espoir venait de naître en elle. Peut-être trouverait-elle le moyen de rentrer chez elle. Après tout, elle avait comme permuté dans le corps de Kimberly Blust.

* * *

1apik : chéri

2 tuurngait : démon

3Sedna : déesse des animaux aquatiques

4 _L'esprit initiateur, qui tue et ressuscite_ : .


End file.
